The Darkness Inside
by EvilFalconofDoom
Summary: Life goes on and Sam goes to therapy. Mikes' changed, but still the same in a way and still has to look out for Sam, who might be getting into more than he can handle with his knew supernatural interest threw Milferd. Slash, Nightmare Fuel, Violence, Sex. David/Mike And who knows who else. Mike PoV (mostly). Sequel to A Different Kind of Love.
1. The Prologue

**The Prologue**

_Me only cruel immortality_

_Consumes: I wither slowly in thine arms,_

_Here at the quiet limit of the world,_

_A white-haired shadow roaming like a dream_

_The ever-silent spaces of the East,_

_Far-folded mists, and gleaming halls of morn._

_Alas! for this gray shadow, once a man -_

_So glorious in his beauty and thy choice,_

_Who madest him thy chosen, that he seemed_

_To his great heart none other than a God!_

_** Excerpt from Tithonus by Tennyson **__- __**1859**_

* * *

As the sun climbed the sky, Edgar and Alan Frog woke, Alan now sports 26 stitches in his hand reminding them that, that night was no dream. There is a possessed teddy bear loose in Santa Carla born of fear and evil, but anything can happen in the Murder Capital of the World, even evil demonic teddies coming to life and this bear is in no comic book. The Frog brothers are at a loss for how to deal with the complete unknown as the thing stalks the town. They're currently claiming they kicked ass and took names after being attacked by a pack of werebears. Hey it's a lot more manly than saying you hid behind a door screaming because a teddy bear was going to cut you.

While certainly a shock, seems even old vampires can still be surprised, Deady Teddy is not high on the agenda of things to care about though. Finding out the reason of why a young pack of mainly halflings is holding so close to their boarder is the main concern, especially with discovery that said pack is to young and not trying to push the boundaries and challenge them.

Sam has his own problems, with discovering Sams' unnatural attraction to animals, his mom has decided it's time for more therapy. Sam of coarse isn't taking it very well, but there's no way out of it this time. Sams' lusts aside, Sam decides to delve into discovering the truth behind myth and if Milferds family also has its' own dark secrets, secrets that Sam and Milferd might be biting off more than they can chew.

Grandpa is happily in Las Vegas with the Widow Johnson, much to his daughter Lucys' surprise and on short notice. The sudden announcement of eloping like two teenagers has caught everyone off guard and no one has any idea how things will be now that they have an extended family.

Michaels' spawn has discovered the joy of crawling and climbing, there might be some side effects from being spawned by two people that where half vampires at the time of conception. Michael's not helping things in his quest to teach the kid how to hang out, be messy and call Larry a douchebag, she's almost saying it perfectly now. Good baby, here's a pixie stick! Now go play with momma while you're all hopped up on sugar and won't sleep!


	2. Awkward Meal

**Awkward Meal**

They all paired off, with the off season it is easier to just track and take what you could get, with the thinned crowds, it made it a little harder for Mercedes to bait enough to feed them all, so they had to make due with pairing off.

It wasn't cold, but the few degree temperature drop was enough to chill beach goers in the water and making them less interested in surfing and swimming, then partying at night or hanging out after a hot day. Plus the rides closed early and didn't even run during the week. Meaning no tourists. Off season sucked.

So they took what they could get, even if it is a scrawny, flying higher than a kite out her mind drug whore who smelled of broken condoms, alcohol, weed and despair, though she was probably tripping on acid to. Ummm drug whore, it's whats for dinner.

:: Oh great she's puking, this just makes this night sooo much more romantic, the druggies, the puke, the smell of rotted worn out cooter.:: He telepathically intones sarcastically making a jab both at tonights' meal and the fact that he was paired with David. This was going to likely end in them horny and fucking on the sand anyway, or just David taking what he wants. Might as well get a few jabs off before the inevitable.

:: Your optimism is touching. You get her attention.:: David commands.

:: Slap me and talk dirty to me!:: He taunted :: You're a prick, but fine I'll get her attention, not that she really needs distracting, she's probably to busy staring at the pretty colors.:: He walks over towards the girl who had walked a few feet farther under the pier, nice and dark, yet the girl managed not to fall and impale herself on a broken board.

:: Shut up and get our meal ready Michael.:: David said impatiently, he doubted David looked forward to tonights meal considering drug whore was not the most tastiest thing and then the drug side effects.

" Hey." He said forcing a smile, not that the girl could see it in the dark. He caught the smell of piss and the girl hadn't looked at him, she just blankly stared at the support beam holding up the pier. Oh joy, killing this girl would be a mercy as the girl was shitting herself as he spoke. What the hell was this girl hopped up on? And hopefully it won't fuck with them to much, but not like they had much of a choice in meals during this time of the year.

He glanced back at David and shrugged, then tapped the girl on the shoulder. The girl started screaming like they where already ripping her throat out, which was to much for his nerves, not with how the hunger burned, so he soon had his fangs buried in the girls' throat tearing and sucking to get as much of the drug laced blood he could while the heart still beat. Then glorious silence, the girl was still alive, but now David had sank his fangs on the other side of the girls neck and from behind, effectively cutting off the annoying sound other than gurgles as the girl choked on what little blood that managed to seep into her torn wind pipe.

They both gulped in her blood as fast as it could be sucked out, it tasted a bit sour, but still soothed the burning hunger and warmed the veins, heating with more than just the blood lust. All to soon the feeding came to an end as they pulled the last bit of blood from her. Not much to feed from in the scrawny girl for two very hungry vampires.

Sure enough they were soon tripping on the excitement of the kill and the high volumes of drugs which ended up in them tearing at each other after letting the husk of their kill fall to the sand. They where pretty messed up, snickering, stopping to stare at every little thing that caught their eyes, just to go back to biting and clawing each other, until they eventually figured out what they wanted to do.

He was right, they did end up screwing, just not on the sand... Their meal doubled as a mattress. They where facing each other, fangs buried in their necks, the sharing of blood greatly heighten the experience of a sexual act.

The only benefit of the high was aside that he was so loose he'd fuck a toaster and made it where he didn't need encouraging and force. (though the messed up trip they where on didn't stop the vampires need to extract it's pound of flesh, it just wasn't brutal fighting, only a lot of biting and clawing.) It also made David incredibly loose, considering for once he was the one taking the dominate position of pounding David in the ass instead, though straddled by David since they where facing each other on more equal terms.

Had he thought of it or well could think past the blood filled high he was on, he'd have taken the chance to pay David back and leave David with a scar on his neck, sadly he was to busy groaning and purring, while sucking out Davids' blood and staring at the talking fish with wings that where telling him about Atlantis. All this and yet some how they kept insync with each other.

Between the guttural growls, moans, purring and freaky hallucinations, they picked up the sound of movement across the sand and barely pulled them selves from their depraved act on top the stiffening corpse to look. What they saw looked like a patched work teddy bear running pass them, it was the oddest thing and they both chuckled still high as hell off what ever their meal had saturated her blood with and went back to sucking from each other and continuing the sexual escapades sensing no intruders or danger.

* * *

**** Some time, who knows when, latter in the night****

They probably looked like shit, smelled like sex, blood and large amounts of drugs. Hopefully not much of the girls piss or shit taint got on them, either way he was going to be using the tide pools, even if it means picking a star fish off his balls. The down side of bathing in tide pools, you where never alone in them.

" Not a word." David glared at Paul who looked about ready to make some comment about their less than stately appearance, then David hitched himself up onto his bike.

" I feel like I just got the crap beat out of me with baseball bats... Next time I'll pass on the half dead tripping crack whores." He mumbled, the hallucinations had gone away, but they had no idea how long they had had them, for all he knew they were freaking out under that pier for a couple hours. He flopped onto his bike, but didn't feel like moving anywhere at least till throbbing burn of the drugs in his body completely left.

" Man, some just can't appreciate a good crack hoe, I'd have traded you." Paul was grinning.

" No you wouldn't, cause I'd not give up a good meal so you could trip on dirty hoe." Marko had paired up with Paul and Marko didn't share all of Pauls interests.

" What we got wasn't much better." Mercedes made a puff noise." Some scrawny geeky kid that actually got off as soon as I touched him. It makes feeding really hard when you're trying to avoid getting some kids wank stain on your clothes. Do I look like I want to smell like horny pathetic virgin? No I don't think so."

Dwayne was smirking." Why I ripped his hand off and fed on the stump." Dwayne and Mercedes had paired up for their hunt. Mercedes recently had taken to Dwayne, even screwed a few times on the bed... That bed likely needs a new mattress it's starting to smell a little funky.


	3. Sam's Still Mental

**Sam's Still Mental**

Their mom had went to see a movie with Star. It was creepy how the two bonded, that left him, Sam and the baby. Milferd wasn't here tonight. They where in Sams' bedroom, again with the therapy talk, what been a couple months, maybe more, he's kind of lost track of time, since the last time this therapy talk came up. Leave it to Sam to end up in the same situation again, least this time he wasn't the reason behind it.

" I can't believe you're going to just let me roast!" Sam was whining about therapy again.

" Hey, you're the one that got caught under Nanook, not me, I tried to talk to mom, sorry bro you're stuck with the therapy."

" Well you could come with me! I don't want to be stuck in that place with that shrink alone! It's the same shrink that thought you was ass humping me in the bathtub!" Sam was about ready to hit the run mouth 90mph as worked up as Sam was getting.

" Some how I think me near that shrinks a bad idea, I don't need the awkward questions she'd ask, not to mention the whole part about me ripping her throat out for even thinking I screwed my little brother... And you would be with mom." He sighed.

" Hey that's not a bad idea, eat the shrink, you eat people all the time! One more wouldn't hurt, you'd be doing society a favor and I'd not have to go back. See a plan, all works out and mom's the one that's sending me to the ass munching horse faced head doctor!" Sam was gonna give himself a heart attack at this rate. He didn't take Sams' suggestion that he eats his therapist seriously.

" Cool it, stop worrying, nothings going to happen, but if it'll shut you up, I can take you to the visits up till spring when the sun won't be going down till to late in the day for me to get you to the appointment." Hopefully Sam will calm down now. Sam should be grateful, mom had almost sent Nanook away over it. He couldn't get Sam out of therapy, but he managed to talk their mom out of getting rid of Nanook. It would have devastated Sam and wouldn't do anything to stop Sams' urges, Sam would just find another way that would likely get Sam severely hurt or killed to satisfy the fucked up lusts.

" Speaking of therapy, what'd you do to Frank? Herd he got stuck in the nut house, screaming about a bear. You did something to him with that freaky ass ugly teddy bear didn't you?" Sam didn't seem to like the idea of just how nasty they got with Frank, but also wasn't feeling much sympathy for the bully either, not after the few times Milferd could have been put in a coma because Frank and his friends.

" Um yea, did some stuff, but David was the one with the teddy bear." He wanted to tell Sam, but also didn't want to tell Sam that the bear might be loose and alive. It was just a teddy bear anyway.

" That's sick, though Franks friends stopped hanging with him and left me and the guys alone, cause they didn't want to catch Franks curse." Sam started snickering.

" Curse?" He questioned.

" Yea curse of pissed off Lost Boys, rumor spread and the word was Frank pissed off The Lost Boys and anyone goes near Frank will end up being mind fucked by them to. He even ended up getting thrown off the foot ball team, because the other students where afraid to catch his curse and wouldn't go near him." Sam cackled, Sam had his own little dark side, but all the torture from bullies, he couldn't blame his brother for not feeling sorry for one.

" Heh, we'd not touched anyone else, Frank was the one that got stupid, wouldn't care as long no one tried to interfere." He shrugged.

" Doesn't matter, no one wants to take that chance, especially after you rode up piled in and took that car for a joy ride. Shit there's all kinds of weird rumors, no one wants Satan near them... Oh yea that's another rumor, David is Satan." Sam cackled again." Satan took the form of the leader of The Lost boys and uses them to bring suffering to those who have the misfortune of catching his eye or crossing him."

" Oh gee, wonder where that rumor came from?" He eyed Sam, Sam just grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

* * *

**** Sams' Appointment****

" You told her what?!" He is about ready to pull his hair out, Sam blundering around the shrinks questions, (like the whole vampire thing) blurted out that he is delusional and actually thought that he is a vampire. Sam had told the shrink he only pretended to think his brother was a vampire because he didn't want them carting his bro off to the loony bin for being crazy and delusional thinking he drank blood. " Why did you not mention this, like you know? Before I was to pick you up and bring you there?!" He rushed out his last sentence.

" You're yelling, you know you're taking this just a little hard? It's not that bad, you won't have to sit and listen to horse face." Sam talking all calm and smooth trying be Mr. Voice of reason when Sam's the one going around telling therapists his older brother is a wack job.

"I am not!" Well maybe he was, but still.

" So what, that's your elevated indoor voice?" Sam is being sarcastic as usual.

" No! I'm not yelling!" Pause." I'm just really, really surprised OK? I didn't expect to suddenly at last minute to be told, oh by the way Mike, I told my therapist you're a flipping nut job." He shifted his weight against the door. They had commandeered a rest room at a gas station that had a toilet that looked like the shit monster from hell crawled out of it and a urinal that might give you some yet to be discovered deadly virus. Sam is washing his hands.. Repeatedly. " I think they're clean now."

" Oh yea right, you wasn't the one that had to hover over the demon bowl of death to shit. There's a dead rat in it!" Sam keeps rubbing and rubbing." No soap, no soap, ugh."

He hisses, Sam had suddenly splattered him with water, running water and it is like getting hit with hot grease." Watch it! And your fault, you had to have those two chili dogs before leaving didn't you? Next time stay away from the chili before road trips."

Sam turned the taps off and looked at him funny." You wasn't kidding when you said you can't take a shower cause it burns?" Sam peered at him as if inspecting him." You don't look like you haven't bathed in over a year, maybe a month." Sam then laughs.

"I can wash off in still setting water, like a tide pool, or run a bath tub full, just not running water dork. If water itself was a problem, I think vampires would just explode soon as they turn, aren't we like full of water?" He wasn't sure, but he knows he remembered that in biology and the whole human body is made of water thing, which seemed weird cause his skin seemed very solid to him.

" Yea." Sam laughed." That'd be funny like full vamp! Oops blooossshh all over the place. Now can we get out of here before the roaches come out and ask us to take them to our leader?"

He popped the door open or more like he just stepped from it since the only way it shuts is if locked by the pad lock from the outside due to no locks or even a door handle, so he had to play door security for Sam. Once they both where out he shuts the light off and locks the door. " You want to give the guy his key back?" he waves it at Sam.

" No, I want you to buy me some chips and a soda oh and a package of orange gum."

" You are hungry after all that?" He would have thought food would be last on Sams' mind after having to crap in that rest room, the sight would put a starving man off of eating.

" Well yea, I did just loose what I ate, I'm hungry, you can buy some nachos." Sam turns and runs inside the gas station to raid it of its wholesome junk food.

" Here." He hands the key to the nervous clerk, who is likely nervous because of him and starts looking to see if there was anything he actually wanted to munch on. Maybe he could suck on a blow pop or something.

" Hey!" Sam slaps a few bags of greasy Lays chips in his hands and a bag of some cheddar pop corn." Changed my mind on the nachos, but I want this." Sam then stuffs something that is called Lunchable in his hand, huh weird name, bout the healthiest looking thing Sam had picked up, but probably expired. Sam was smart enough to stay away from the sandwiches though." That's something been advertising on T.V., surprised its' in this place."

" Well if it's being sold here, maybe that should tell you that you shouldn't eat it and it's unsafe?" he snickers then frowns cause now his hands where full of Sams' crap and then suddenly he has a couple of cokes shoved into his hands. " You really don't need all this." He sighs and walks to the counter.

" Almost forgot!" Sam grabs the pack of orange gum and sticks it on the counter.

He reaches down and grabs a package of Juicy Fruit as the clerk starts ringing the crap up and pulls out his wallet and drops a ten down and waits for the change, not at all pleased with being the one to drop Sam off and have to deal with the shrink, oh joy this will be.

**** Shrink ****

He gave Sam a glare. Oh when he showed with Sam, the woman was more than happy to press him into joining Sam, since he is a big part in Sams' life. That and the woman probably still thought he was trying to get it on wth his own little brother. The woman had led them to a room and told them about the observation room. They where supposed to talk and act as they normally would on their own, family interaction. How the hell would he do that with some shrink behind a glass watching them?

Oh hey surprise! It's a mirror in a wall! A big fucking huge ass mirror that showed the whole room, that acted as a window to the observation room on the other side. Though he could make out what was on the other side, you know the whole not being hampered by the lighting like humans are. He wasn't expecting that thing was a huge fucking mirror, nor was the shrink expecting not to see him in it. Reflections; Sam: Check, Therapist: Check, Michael: AWOL.

That is funny, her reaction, she went and did a double take and gaped at the lack of reflection, eyes almost bugging out. Sams' reflection was wide eyed and visible, though Sam is standing behind him. This scene was made more comical by Sams' lame attempt at subtly jerking on his jacket to get his attention. In the mirror it looked like Sam had lifted his arm in the air and started pulling on some imaginary object in front of him. He pictured Sam dressed as a Mime.

" Act normal?" Sam whispered in his ear, the woman wouldn't hear Sam speak, considering how low Sam whispered, but she certainly could see Sams' lips moving as he whispered to empty space in the mirror.

He nodded, looked like they where about to take the shrink for a mental ride. Time to pretend there's totally nothing wrong with this picture. He walked over and flopped onto the couch. Sam Followed and sat beside him, they both looked at the therapist and waited, she seemed to have a hard time peeling her eyes from the mirror that now showed Sam sitting next to an indentation in the couch. Considering all the stuff to do with Sam believing him a vampire or Sam claiming that he believes he's a vampire. There is no telling what this woman is thinking, but obviously it had her in shock.

" Hey Ms. Helman." Sam starts waving, the woman isn't really responding much, she was to busy trying to wrap her mind around the lack of a certain image in the mirror." Psst." Sam didn't want to yell, Sam is already loud enough as is. Sam leaned over and whispered into his ear." Do something."

He took in a deep breath and stuck two fingers in his mouth, Sam instantly plugged his ears knowing how loud that whistle was going to be and sure enough it got the womans' attention and made her jump." Hey Doc, Sam's still needing his head fixed over here, you mind? Cause I kinda like to not have to change my address to this building waiting on you." Sam elbowed him and gave him a dirty look. He tends to be moody and give attitude when pressed to do something he doesn't want to and being a vampire he was a lot more out to voice it instead of hide his irritation.

" Uh yes, um." The woman glances back at the reflection and then looks at the two of them." Well I'll just go around to the other room, act as you would in a normal setting." Ms. Helman looked like she needed to prescribe herself something. Maybe she won't be blaming him for Sams' issues now?

" Act like you're in a normal setting." He mocks her when she leaves.

Sam snickers then punches his shoulder." You don't have to be a jerk to her."

Says the the kid who at one point suggested he eats his shrink. He suddenly spots a remote, then glances up the wall to spot a T.V. mounted near the ceiling." Looks like they get cable here." Sam looked up, then at the remote.

They both suddenly jump up and for the remote on the table scrabbling to be the first to grab it, he puts his hand on Sams head trying to push Sam back, but Sam bites his hand and tries to grab the remote, which ends up falling off the table and they both go over the table after it, ending up falling over and rolling trying to be first to get hold of it.

" Ha!" He springs up victorious, remote in hand and starts clicking threw channels, of coarse he is going to hold it out of Sams' reach, Sam though was about his height now, so easier said than done, but he still managed to keep it from Sam.

" Damnit Mike! I don't want to watch crappy football." Sam complains jumping trying to grab the remote, only to miss, then Sam grabs his arm and tried pulling on it, fat chance that would work, no instead, Sam ends up swinging on his arm trying to get the remote as he switches it to the other hand. " Ahhhggg! You suck faced but sucking ass hole!" Sam then goes around to do the same to the other arm. You'd think Sam was Five not about fifteen trying to get the remote out of his hand for all the good Sams' pushing and pulling his arm did.

" You want to watch something lame, I don't want to sit here watching lame weird alien movies or some Marry Poppins thing, but since I'm nice, I'll change it to MTV." Which he does, this got Sam to stop protesting. Least they could both agree on MTV.

They both sat and watched the T.V. For an hour without talking once, except a small comment here and there. Whatever the shrink would interpret or get from the two of them sitting and doing nothing but watching MTV, he has no idea, but she did enter within the hour and looked at them and coarse in the mirror. The woman had seemed to have compose herself while watching them from the observation room, likely convinced herself it was a trick of the light, until she saw him missing again at which point she instantly looked a little freaked out and was ready to send them out the door as quick as possible.

" That went well." Sam said on their way out, the Therapist watching unnerved from the front of the building as they climbed on his bike.

" Uh, yea sure, if making the therapist decide to provide herself meds is going well." He laughed and started up the bike. " You got your bag of munchies?" Sam waved said bag, showing he didn't forget it in that room. Sam then clamped his arms around his waist tight as possible and likely had his eyes closed since Sam seemed to not like his riding skills very much, but Sam also asks him to drive like a bat out of hell anyway, Sam being always in a hurry to get somewhere.


	4. Larry and the Teddy

**Larry and the Teddy**

Larry was taking an evening walk after finishing practice. Star had actually taken up staying in that house, that house that is the family of that fucking bastard that destroyed his car, but there's no proof and for some reason soon as the authorities got a full description of that bastard, it was unreal, the cops started getting nervous and like suddenly they couldn't do much to help, not enough evidence, no proof to pick the kid up on any charges and question him, kid stays in another town, not their jurisdiction.

It was like the police instantly wanted to avoid going near the Emerson brat. There was enough to question Mike on suspicion, all they had to do was bring the kid in, he's sure he'd crack and admit to taking part in the destruction of the cars and be sitting in jail where he belonged, but no one wanted to touch the brat. Sure they where all helpful, up till he described the bastard, then they all of a sudden they couldn't help him and pussied around with reasons they can't. What the hell is it that bastard is in that could make the cops freak out over him!?

And Star had chose to stay with them, making him have to wait till he could borrow his mothers car to go see her. They where doing fine in that efficiency, it would only been till he made it, which was a matter of time, but no she needed help with that baby, she needed more money to help raise that kid that bastard got her. Star was afraid of the guy, the way she would give a wide eyed stare then drop her eyes to the floor, that guy had to have done some real work on Star and Star is willing to subject herself to it again because the baby. The guys mother though seemed very nice, even if the woman couldn't see that her son was trash...

" Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You is one piece of work Lar my man, one piece of work." A deep gruff voice suddenly breaks Larrys' train of thought.

" Hey who the fuck.." Larry looks around, but sees no one in the dim street lights. " What the fuck?"

"Hey you no talent leech of society, mommas basement boy, look at me when I talk to you. " The deep gruff voice commands.

" Ah shit!" Larry jumps back seeing a scowling mutilated teddy bear that some freak had sewn animal teeth and claws onto it. One eye had been popped out and an X sewn over the spot, the body and sides of the head was covered in patchwork, the thing also had a what looked like a mijiuana key chain dangling from its left ear, but what really freaked Larry out was the fact the bear had a switch blade clasped in its' clawed hand, gleaming with fresh blood, the bear was stained all over in blood. The mutilated things pinched brow seem to radiate hate and evil.

" Surprised? You shouldn't be, Santa Carla 101, if you can dream it, it can be reality.. As long as the dreams are your worse nightmares." The teddy lets out a demonic laugh and suddenly springs up, slashing across Larrys' face, causing Larry to scream out and stager back.

" Oh fuck, oh fuck, this can't be real!" Larry screeched out covering his face.

" Oh it's real alright Larry, very real." The teddys' mutilated mouth turns up into a sickening evil grin. " Now lets not be so glum, I'm sure you'll love burning Larry and when I'm done with you, I'll pay your mom a little visit, have to spread the love."

" Larrys eyes went wide." Mom! You're not touching my mother!" Larry did what he thought was the smart thing, nope, it was very dumb as he soon found out when he drew back and kicked at the teddy, only the teddy side stepped, then slashed Larrys Achilles tendon, causing Larry to drop onto the concrete side walk screaming.

" Now it's not polite to kick someone, that's just down right dirty there. Oh don't look so glum, lets put a smile on that dile of yours, a smile that never goes away even while you burn." The demonic bear takes a few steps towards Larrys face.

Larry starts screaming." Oh god no!, please, go away, don't kill me, don't... I didn't do anything I don't deserve this!"

" Oh but you do, you're no innocent Larry, just a worthless leech on society." Demonic laughter." But science I'm a good sport, I'll eat your skin after killing you, sound fair? Coarse it is. Don't look at me like that, pleading isn't gonna help ya, see I'm your worse nightmare come to life Larry, I'm everyones' worse nightmare. Did you sleep with a teddy as a little boy? I bet you wouldn't if it came to life and ate your face off. Now be still, this is only going to be real slow and very painful."

Suddenly lights brighten the street as a police car turns down it, a bright spot light then shines on Larry. " Everything alright?" An officer asks, getting out of the car.

Larry shakes his head and looks around fearfully, but the bear was gone. Larry was just to afraid to open his mouth for fear the horrid bear would show up again. The officer had saw the gash going across Larrys face and the blood pooling under one of Larrys' legs and immediately radioed for an ambulance.

Lucky for Larry those nosy annoying neighbors he hated that always called the cops on him when he was practicing to late in the night keeping them awake, had herd the screams and shouts and called a cop out on the noise, other wise Larry just might have breathed his last.


	5. It Burns!

**It Burns**

Ever since they spotted the group, they had been keeping their eyes and ears out straining to catch them, they could smell their presence near the boarder, so they still had not left the area, Though they still only picked up the scent of the three, the other two could be dead, by what means a mystery. He was getting better at being able to single out the scents left behind and now could identify each scent, but another scent was strong in the air, not trailing the boarder, but was nearby.

:: Humans this close way out here is a very bad sign.:: Dwayne voiced as they all stopped, catching the scent in the air.

:: Doubtful that some kids' are partying, to far from the beach, with that pack out here.:: David paused in his thoughts. :: Leaves hunters, that pack has likely attracted hunters to our borders. Fucking hunters', the self righteous morons of humanity. ::

:: Get rid of Max, just to have to deal with hunters anyway, cause some young ones are to stupid to move on and stake a claim. We're going to have to do something about that pack on our boarders, this could get repetitive... Again.:: Marko sounded exasperated.

The thing with Max, in Maxs' pursuit of making a "perfect" Family he'd left a lot of messed up kids, turned vampire. The ones that didn't die off or that David and the guys hadn't ran off, where free to run Santa Carla, cause Max considered them his orphans and children and a father doesn't kill his kids no matter how wayward or messed up they where due to Maxs' tearing their families apart in his quest. This surge of uncontrolled and half insane young vampires had gradually driven the death toll up over the years to heights that had given Santa Carla it's title of Murder Capital of the World. Naturally this attracted hunters, which The Lost Boys would be constantly tasked by Max to remove.

And soon as Max was ashes, David had taken them out to scourer the town running any of Maxs' mistakes from the city and making it known who now owned Santa Carla. Paul and Dwayne weren't to happy since Max had turned Maria, a girl that worked in Maxs' video store. That they both had taken a liking to and Maria and found her so loyal to Max was a disappointment for them. Max brainwashed the girl into the perfect "daughter." Maria hadn't took to kindly in knowing Max was ashes, Max haven taken her from the streets and she didn't like them taking over Maxs' territory and claiming it. Maria considered Santa Carlas' territory as belonging to those Max had directly sired in her opinion. David had to enlighten Maria on who had always truly owned the town and that Max only stood in the shadows doing nothing, but barking orders. Maria had been unreasonable, so they couldn't adopt her into their pack and had to force her to leave.

With the absence of the renegade vampires, Santa Carlas' death toll almost plummeted, while still incredibly high, it was hitting no where near the numbers of deaths and people gone missing as before. With the sudden drop in death rate, hunters had stopped coming around, likely lulled into a false sense that the vampire population was gone. If a vampire pack is worth a shit it will protect its' food source by keeping moochers out. This likely pleases the residence, since they have less to worry about, since The Lost Boys leave residents' that stay smart alone.

:: Don't see them, they must be lying in wait.:: Marko again, at this point we were all trying to spot them, even though we could smell them, we couldn't see anyone.

Things where made difficult since they couldn't move, not wanting to draw attention to their arrival in the area. It was likely the hunters had set up waiting for their targets, meaning they're aware that the vampires in the area will come back. They knew where the hunters where, they could smell and hear them, they just couldn't see where they hid down in the overgrown weeds, which made them more dangerous since these hunters obviously knew what they where doing and to go blindly attacking would be stupid.

:: Looks like our young idiots are back and there's the hunters.:: David slaps his hand over his face as they herd the shik, shik noise of cross bow bolts being let loose.

The hunters now stood to reload, making them clear and distracted targets, they had severely wounded the male, who had went on attack while the two girls tried to flee. The two girls didn't make it far and was questionable if the halfies would survive after getting hit and falling down in the tall grass..

:: Time to party!:: Paul then takes off for the hunters.

:: Does he ever wait for anyone? At least there'll be a decent meal tonight.:: Mercedes and she was rolling her eyes.

The good news, the hunters where completely surprised by the sudden attack buy a full pack of hungry and more than a little ticked off vampires, the bad news, they had close combat weapons and tried taking them down with them.

:: Ahhh shit! No fair, they are supposed to just let us kill them, not supposed to fight back!" Paul practically screamed in their heads as they all got hit with a sting of pain, signaling Pauls' meal wasn't cooperating.

:: These guys know what they're doing, imagine if they had been targeting us?:: Mercedes quirped, while her and Dwayne were ripping a guy apart in heated bloodlust.

:: If you stopped playing with your food, it wouldn't be able to attack back.:: Dwayne sounding a little smug.

It was despite them fighting back, good to have a decent meal for a change. David and him were ripping into one, Marko and Paul each had someone in their claws, probably having fun cause they didn't end up sharing. Unfortunately it came to an end before they wanted it to, as bright lights from a large truck came barreling towards them. Apparently they had someone waiting on them and they must have caught sight of the carnage and realized that things hadn't gone as planned for the hunters.

:: Scatter.:: David commanded as the light hit them. Didn't have to tell them twice.

It burned like fuck, they where using some kind of sun lamps on top the truck, painful, but not powerful enough like the sun to cause them to engulf in flames. They dropped the hunters and dispersed in different directions out of the lamps light. There was only one person in the truck, they didn't move, likely weighing the odds against them to try and collect its fellow hunters corpses from were they fell.

:: Foolish, just the one left. He should have ran while having the chance. Come on.:: David took to the air, we followed. The lonely hunter in the truck was about to join his dead friends, if they where friends, either way he was joining them soon.

Next thing the guy with the crossbow sitting in the truck knew was a few hands tearing threw the rear window, pulling him threw it. They all tore into the guy, mangling him as they bit down threw the clothing and ripped skin and flesh off him to get at the blood in the most messy and satisfying of ways. The guy had started screaming, like screaming ever saves them? It was short lived as his throat was promptly ripped out by one of them, he wasn't sure who, hard to tell who had what in their mouth when the six of them were growling, snapping at each other and clawing like a pack of lions on a kill fighting for a spot of meat. He had managed hold on the guys arm and dug into the vein at the elbow and wasn't going to give up his spot to anyone.

* * *

" Foouuurrr" Paul shouted, he'd pulled what looked like the drive shaft from under the truck and started using the sun lights on top like golf balls. Paul suddenly looks at him, he was sitting near the body on the truck tool trunk." What the hell does four mean anyway?"

He shrugged." Golf's a pussy sport for old people and Doctors, how would I know? Wrestling, football and weight lifting's my thing." Just because he was athletic didn't mean he knew all sports, he kinda didn't give a crap about golf.

Crash, another light is struck off from behind, Marko was using the Truck bumper." Mines went farther." Marko was smirking at Paul.

"Oh you're on now!" Paul swung back and smashed the shaft into another light sending it flying, not willing to let Marko best him.

David had trailed off to check on the little pack, whos' ass's they just saved, leaving everyone to have their fun and clean up. Mercedes fell in behind David, more interested in David than what the rest of us where up to.

" You two done yet? " Dwayne asked Marko and Paul who where now beating hell out of the truck. " Time to clean up." Dwayne slings one of the bodies over his shoulder.

He walked over and grabbed up one of the corpses, Paul and Marko satisfied enough with their destruction of the truck joined and the four of them piled the bodies into the truck. Dwayne then flipped open a lighter and held it to the clothing, waiting for the fire to take hold, then backed away. They put a little distance between them and the raging inferno, cause when that fire hits the gas tank, they didn't want to be near the flaming debris.

" Looks like we are going to have some company for awhile." David said, dragging a very weak injured vampire, Mercedes trailing behind helping along the two injured Halfings." The other two are dead, why we hadn't been picking up their scent on our boarders with these three lately, no surprise there. We also may get more hunter visits. Apparently this ones' father didn't take to well to his little girl being turned." David pointed at the brunette.

Oh the joy, company that they had to put up with now...


	6. Baby Stalker

**Baby Stalker**

" Hey rug rat! How did you get here?" He picks the kid up and holds her under his arm, while grabbing out the kool aid. " Yum cherry." He says sarcastically then starts drinking out of the pitcher. Hey it was red like blood, so it works, even if it didn't taste all that good and he just couldn't help but raid the fridge for the goodies inside, even if he didn't really like them, they kinda distracted him from what he really hungered for.

" OK kid, sit here and be good, want some kool aid?" Maybe he was nuts, asking a baby if she wants kool aid, not like she could answer. " Ah here." he tips the pitcher for her to drink out of.

" Eeeewwww yuck Mike, really, you're teaching the baby to drink from the jug, nasty." Sam had came in to criticizing his parenting.

" Yea so? Won't hurt, she's a baby, not like she'll remember right?" He sets the kool aid down." How did she get down here anyway? Thought she was asleep in the crib."

" You didn't bring her down? Maybe she flew out of her crib, threw the door and down the stairs? Super baby that drinks blood and kool aid, needing to come find the thing that spawned her." Sam dead panned.

" Very funny dork face." He picks at his nose then flicks at Sam, earning a squeak from the younger, which made him laugh.

" You're gross Mike, hard to believe you're my brother, sure mom didn't adopt you from vultures?" Sam looks at him with exaggerated disgust.

" Sure you're not the one that's adopted?" He smirks, then turns his attention back to the baby and pulls out Larrys' picture." Say it, come on, you know what to say."

"Lar Re ish dooch agg." The baby mumbles seeing the picture. He grins in satisfaction.

" Here" He pops open a pixie stick he pulls from his jacket and pours some in his hand and lets her lick the stuff from his palm as a reward.

" Oh god Mike, that's why Star can't get her to sleep when you come over, shit she thinks you've been using some kind of mental mind magic to make the baby make her nights living hell." Sam then laughs." You're gonna get it when mom finds out."

" Nothing wrong with a little reward, not my fault it makes her hyper." He snickers now looking at Sam amused." If Star wasn't seeing that lame wad, I'd not be forced to use counter measures to ensure she never calls him daddy, no way I'm having my kid call a worthless looser daddy." He puts the picture back into his jacket pocket.

" Yea forced, you really have to teach her using candy to call a guy douchebag." Sam laughed." bro, she's going to get cavities because of you."

"She doesn't even have teeth to get cavities... I don't think." He thinks on this a moment, then uses his thumb to pull the kids lip up. " Oh crap she does have teeth, I didn't think they even started till a year old or something. Owe!" He shakes his hand, the kid was a biter. " Oh yea bite the hand that feeds you." The baby giggles at him.

" See cavities, and great, just what we need, Draculura biting people, should I be wearing a neck brace while I sleep Mike?" Sam was eying him seriously, but he could tell Sam really was just being his usual smart ass self.

" Ha, ha. She's normal, no fangs dork wad." He picks the baby up and sets her to lay over his shoulder, then his eyes go wide as he hears an erp noise and feels a nasty wet mess go down his back as soon as he laid her on his shoulder. The baby starts giggling afterwards." Here." He hands the kid to Sam and hurriedly starts striping his jacket and shirt off. " Oh gross." He was greeted by the sight of a nasty mess of kool aid, gooey blobs of what might been pixie stick powder and half digested baby food and cookies.

Sams' laughing near uncontrollably." She nailed yea, man that's nasty, your back looks like a pasty rainbow of puke chunks."

" Wipe it off! Wipe it off." He grabs a kitchen towel desperately trying to clean the disgusting puke from his back.

" You're a big baby, it's just puke, your kids' puke." Sam sets the kid down and takes the towel and actually helps to wipe his back off. " How to bring a vampire to his knees begging, have a baby puke down his back! " Sam starts laughing again.

" You're not funny, is it all off?" He couldn't help it if he couldn't stand puke, more so it being on him. " I'll have to wash the jacket.." He looks down and grimaces." Ok, maybe I'll burn it and buy a new one."

" Bloodsucker with an irrational fear of puke." Sam kept laughing at him.

" I do not! It's just nasty.. Oh yuck! The baby's eating it!" Of the top things on the list of most gross, a baby retreating its' own puke ranks pretty high.

Mom and Star then came home with what was going to be tonights' dinner, cleaned off the baby and when questioned about why he was walking around without a shirt on, his mom started laughing at him when he said the baby puked on him. He left his jacket hung out on the banister outside to dry, he'd taken it out and blasted the thing with a garden hose to get rid the nasty chunks of baby puke.

**** Latter ****

" Why are we watching Fright Night? Thought you hated horror?" He asked watching Sam curiously, the baby was in his lap, beating the crap out of his chest and giggling.

" Well I like vampire movies now, the staking part's cool. Uh not that I want to stake you, I don't!" Sam suddenly rushed out thinking about how it sounded." It's cool watching other, I mean fake vampires getting the stake. I just like them now OK?"

" You're a freak." He shook his head at Sam." As long as you don't suddenly think you're Van Helsing, I'm cool, cause I'd totally kick your ass, sides it's an OK movie. Even if the girls' freaky ass mouth put me off of kissing for a week the first time I saw it. I still like horror and vampire movies dork, that didn't suddenly stop because I am one" Really what they did to that poor girls mouth at the end of that movie was not sexy.

" Shut up." Sam pops the tape into the VCR. " Well I can now have an appreciation for a good vampire movie, since they always have a happy ending, the evil bastard gets staked and everyone's saved."

" Yea, whatever... Owe! shit!" He jumps, the baby decided beating his chest wasn't enough, she started to grab and pull out chest hair." Ok Sam, you get to play uncle, here take her, before she plucks me bald." He fobs the kid off on Sam, who reluctantly takes her.

" She bites me and tries to suck me dry, I'm telling mom." Sam favorite threat, I'm telling mom. " And maybe you should wax your chest, will solve all your hair problems." Sam snickers. " Mom or Star may still have some hot wax... Star waxes her legs.

" Funny, I'm not waxing my chest and not with Star or moms used hairy nasty hot wax." He then pushes Sams' head as he passes by on his trip to the kitchen.

He wasn't in the kitchen long, when he turned around and almost tripped right over the baby." What the? Hey how'd." He shakes his head, picks her up and carries her back into the living room where Sam was staring at the T.V. " Hey you're supposed to watch her, not send her off to get me doofus." He handed her back to Sam and sat, then gave Sam a cola." You are a horrible baby sitter." He smirks.

" Hey I just sat her down next to me, I didn't see her crawl off!" Sam eyes the kid as she bounced in his lap." Really Mike your spawn likes you, it knows what created it. Do doo do doo." Sam took a noisy slurp from the can.

" Still means you're a bad baby sitter." He grins at Sam and then starts poking him.

" Hey! Trying to watch movie here suck face!" Sam tries knocking his hand away.

* * *

Sam glances at him after the movie is over, unsure." Doesn't seem to bother you?"

" Uh, no, the guy Evil's a geeky dweeb, has nothing going for him, case of becoming a vampire does not make the geek cool, just ugly... Though the whole wolf thing was kinda cool, that's about it.. Staking him was a mercy, I think I'd stake myself if I had eternity of being an ugly dork wad virgin. Sides it's a movie, not me being staked and I seen this movie before. The master vampire's so full of himself, he's such a douche, he's the douche king, no emperor douche bag."

Sam just cracks up, a little surprised maybe." Bro! Emperor douche bag, I'm going to start using that!"

" Yea well he is, the idiot gets a house in the suburbs and takes his kills home and kills in front of the window blinds up, baits the perv next door, who would know where he sleeps during the day, sending the kid into a vampire killing obsession. When the idiot has the chance, he doesn't kill the kid, he throws the kid to the whore girl friend he wanted to mate, that he was turning, so the kid would be her first kill, but walks off and leaves the kid to either figure out how to get out, or get rescued while the bimbo was passed out going threw the change. And of coarse he picks the only house with more windows in the basement then in the rest of the house combined. The guy was a retarded douche emperor, lord douche of douchiness.

Sam shrugs." Max had lots of windows. Made it easy to roast his ass and not even painted over like the ones in this movie, just had to pull down the curtains." Sam started snickering." He blew up, was nasty, should have seen Thorn, that dog was a mummified door stop."

" Max must not have watched this movie and he owned a movie store, how sad is that? Max was also an emperor douche. This was a foretelling of Max's demise. Lesson here, if you combust in the sun light don't buy the house with tons of windows." He laughs.


	7. More Than Awkward Family

**More than Awkward Family Dinner**

There are some things he could go eternity with out ever knowing about his family and be perfectly blissfully happy in ignorance, specifically when came to grandpa. Tonight was really a night he could live without learning things. Family dinner, mom insisted on everyone sitting at the table. Grandpa had sat for once and with his new wife, who had brought her son and daughter for this nice family gathering. Star oh she had to bring Larry over, well only benefit was Larry was going to get to find out to much information about his family and grandpas love life.

Mom was at one end of the table, Him and Sam next to each other on one side, Grandpa at the other end opposite of mom, the widow was across from Sam, closest to grandpa, her two children, one a man on the opposite side next to the Widow, Star close to mom opposite from him, Larry monkey in the middle. The other, a daughter was on the other side of Sam, next to mom and kept casting him a glance.

" And when he gave me Mr.. Fluffels, I knew we were meant to be together. " The woman looked at least in her nineties and was now sucking grandpas face, not a kiss but what had to be full on tongue action, right at the dinner table. " Oh Feisty, you just know how to get a woman all bothered." The widow started fanning herself, she had her grey hair up in a neat bun and an ankle length deep blue dinner dress on.

" Don't let her looks fool you, she can roll on the carpet with the best of them." Grandpa grinned ear to ear, likely purposely making everyone uneasy with the innuendo. " She has such a lovely mole right on her bottom, it is the cutest thing. Ah almost forgot, our trip to Vegas" This is when he was so very thankful vampires don't have nightmares because he'd have had them, grandpa had hand his Polaroids over to be passed around.

" Oh dad, we don't need to know all that." Mom just smiled looking a little unsure.

" Aaaahhh!" Sam suddenly tosses some of the pictures that got passed to him onto the table. Sam looked a bit like he was going threw shock.

"Sam what is it?" Mom ask, everyone was staring at Sam.

He made the mistake and reached for the pictures and took a look." Oh good god!" He drops them back on the table covering his eyes as if the image of his grandpa and the widow doing it on a hotel floor could actually be erased with that motion. Nothing could erase that image, ever, it was permanently seared into his brain. Once seen it could never be unseen again. " I think I just melted a part of my brain..."

Larry picked up the pic " Eeewww. I don't think I'm hungry now."

Grandpa started pulling up all the pictures." Sorry, thought I took those out, like saving them for latter." Grandpa had this shit eating grin on his face.

" Oh dear, I think we may have shocked the poor boys. Now those shouldn't been in there like that." The widow looked embarrassed, but not by much.

Mom didn't look thrilled and looked very embarrassed. Star, well she was rubbing Larrys' back. The widows kids, well the daughter seemed unphased, the woman was too busy staring at him like she wanted to rip his clothes off right there. The woman wasn't bad looking, just much older, she was probably a good ten years older than mom.

" Well still it's a night to celebrate and meet our new family." The widows son, the man looked like he had better places to be and had nearly choked on the word family. The man was well dressed in a business suit, probably worked for one of those high paying corporate jobs and didn't really like associating with anyone that didn't fit his high end life style... His worthless sperm donor of a father and this man would probably have gotten along perfectly.

The woman staring right at him suddenly asks." You wouldn't happen to be related to the late Jim Morrison?" The womans' voice was like velvet and very seductive, maybe trying to give him a compliment by bringing up his resemblance to the singer. She liked red, a bright red dress that stopped at the knees clung to the womans body, showing off every curve. Red lips, red nail polish, red hand bag. Red was her thing it seemed, so was going after much younger men if the look she kept giving him was any indication.

" Uh, no." He just stared back and wondered if the woman had kids and how they felt about having a mom that probably had all their friends Jacking off in the bathroom. Maybe he shouldn't be taking this line of thought, cause it was weird... Especially thinking about Sex and a in-law in the same sentence.

" Clara leave the young man alone." The Widow said with a smile, then looked at him. " Never mind her dear, she just very friendly." The Widow then smiled at her daughter and went back to eating, least her and grandpa no longer looked like they where going to give a live demonstration of their performance in those pictures any more.

His mom clears her throat." Well maybe we should get to know a little about each other." Mom gestured at Sam." My youngest, Samuel. He's very bright, and a sweet boy."

Sam smiles." Hi." Then glances at him, then at Clara." Hey why you looking at Mike like that?" Sam suddenly eyed her suspiciously." You're.." Sams' words get cut off by his hand slapping over Sams' big mouth.

Mom eyes Sam then gestures at him." The one with his hand over Sams' mouth is my oldest, Michael. He's a good boy." Mom falters on saying the word good just a tiny bit." Well usually, he's just had some changes in his life recently. He's only nineteen." Mom emphasizes his age, likely not to pleased with the prospect of a cougar wanting to leap on her son, protective mom, even though he's a blood thirsty monster.

*Cough* Changes. *cough* Understatement. *cough* Sam said low, but loud enough to be herd. Sam started snickering when everyone gave him a funny look. " Owe! Mom tell Mike to stop hitting me! Owe what was that one for?" Sam got another smack on back of the head from his hand.

" For being a turd and trying to sick mom on me." He muttered.

"Michael stop hitting your brother and language. And I'm not being "sicked" on you." Mom sighed, dinner wasn't as pleasant as mom had planned.

" Well Michael." Clara draws out his name, not phased by the knowledge of his youth, if anything it seemed to make the woman even more interested in him." That's such a lovely name. I'm so glad to meet such a nice good looking young man."

" Clara please, he's not one of those little play dates mom used to invite over, he's just the grandson of moms' Newest husband." The man intones, Clara sticks her nose up at him, apparently they didn't get along.

" Well Clara there, She's my eldest and the man here." The Widow gestures at her son." Is Bernard, He won't be around much, always to busy to visit his mother, it's a fortune I could get him here to get to know the family." Bernard snorts when the Widow says family.

" What did he mean about... Play dates and newest husband?" Mom had asked curiously and more than a little bit disturbed.

" Oh, oh she used to run a brothel back in the 30s, then had to close it down a few years ago, regulations and something about it being illegal." Grandpa supplied for the widow, the widow just smiled shyly while grandpa ginned with satisfaction. " And she's out lived her other husbands, last one died a happy man."

Both him and Sam stared at their grandpa a bit shocked.

" No way, grandpa married a woman who owned a whore house?" Sams mouth was hanging open astonished. " And all her husbands died! Widow must stand for black widow, like the spider..."

" Sam!" Mom still trying to keep up the appearance of a good family and not wanting to hear the end of Sams sentence.

"Interesting family." Larry mumbled out, Star just stayed quite, not wanting to get any where in this awkward as hell family moment.

" Well that's... Nice to know." Mom just smiles, though it looks a bit forced.

" I know what will help us get to know each other!" Clara clasps her hands together looking excited." What is the worse thing that has happened to you. I'll go first. When I was eight there was this thing that lived under my bed, I'd see it's shadows slip out and the red glowing eyes in the darkness, it would stare at me and I couldn't move... Then one night it said I was going to die and it was dragging my soul to hell, I screamed so loud mother came in and never did I see the thing again after that... We had the house exorcised. So much happens in this town, stay long enough you'll see, anyone else?"

A great way to get to know family, yea horror stories of nightmares come to life. Sam looked white as a sheet, meaning Sam was going to be sleeping with mom tonight. And they already got a crash coarse in Santa Carla weird.

" Well I got one." Larry blurted out." I was knifed by a teddy bear. Some wack jobs creation ran up and attacked me." Oh boy, so much for how bad could it be...

Sam stared at him. " What? How was I supposed to know it came alive? It ran off, I didn't think it would do anything, just a stuffed toy!" He protests his innocence.

"You! That thing is yours'!" Larry shouted then fell back in his seat, as pain shot threw the guy when trying to stand up on his bad ankle." First my car, now you send that." Star grabs Larrys' arm looking fearful and starts shaking it, getting his attention, causing Larry to calm down, well enough that the man realized where he was at.

"No, not mine, Davids', It's Davids' sick toy, Maybe I should ask David to come over, you can bitch at him over the bear." He throws Larry the most sinister grin he could muster. Star was shaking her head repeatedly now matching Sam in the being white as a sheet department. Star wasn't stupid, David showing would be signing Larrys' death sentence.

"Hell no! Satan is not coming in this house!" Sam nearly shouts, then shoves spinach into his mouth. Sam was still a pig, no matter the situation.

" Boys calm down and Larry. No one else is coming over Sam, Language, please." Mom tries to get in the spirit of things." I guess the worse for me is, the divorce and nearly loosing my sons' to an incident that happened last summer." Mom wasn't going to go into details, she didn't really want to know to much about the "incident" that lead to his now completely nocturnal lifestyle and Sam offing her boyfriend.

" Well how about you, Michael." Clara was eying him, a red tipped finger between red painted lips.

" Um let's see, oh yea, hallucinating I'm eating maggots and tricked into drinking a gang leaders' blood in a wine bottle pretty much tops the lists of bad things for me. Oh and knocking up Star."

" Blood drinking?" Clara raised a brow at him." You drank someone's blood out of a wine bottle? You spat it out though?" Great now the woman seemed more intrigued than she should be, not at all grossed out.

" Uh, I swallowed before I realized what it was and he put some drug or something in it too, I couldn't tell at the time, I was kinda high and just hallucinated I was eating maggots, so didn't think." Wasn't the easiest to explain without really explaining.

" I tried to warn him." Star mumbles, oh yea warn him, after she smiled and lead him on and could have just told him she wasn't interested, instead drug him into things in an attempt to free herself.

" Oh yea before you get all self righteous on me, saying its blood right after I just been told the rice was maggots really, really is convincing, I thought you was just in on their game and I didn't want to look a like a wuss in front of you and those guys. If you really cared, you wouldn't have used me as your get away from David free card. You'd have said piss off the first night I met you, instead of leading me right to him." Now he was in a bad mood, he sat back arms folded giving Star dirty looks.

Star shuts up and whispers to Larry who looked ready to mouth something off, getting the idiot to calm down and not say or do anything. Maybe she'll finally tell the douche what really went on, as much as she can anyway, enough to stop Larry from those bull shit thoughts about him beating women.

" Ah tension, well it is past right? Things are better?" Clara taking a drink from her glass still eying him, the woman still seemed very interested in him.

He shrugged." I get along with them now." He notices his mom give Star a look, well that didn't bother him if his mom is upset knowing that little part Star took in causing his little metamorphose into a killer from her nice son. Knowing mom, she's likely thinking Star helped to corrupt her poor innocent boy. Not that he is all that innocent.

Grandpa was kissing on the widow again, ignoring the rest of them." Well I think it's time to go to our love nest." Grandpa stood and so did the Widow, who jumped when grandpa goosed her." If you hear any moans and screams, just ignore them, just me showing my love bunny here my very special handy work." Grandpa then ushers the older woman upstairs, with delighted glee.

Sam makes a gagging motion as Grandpa and the widow leave. The rest of the night was uneventful and mostly went on in silence.


	8. Drunken Mike Experiment

**Drunken Michael Experiment**

Something was up. He was in Sams room, dinner wasn't ready, Sam and his creepy friend Milferd had been looking at him curiously. Suddenly Sam gets up and heads down stairs leaving him alone in the room with Milferd who was smiling at him, but not asking weird questions for once.

" What are you two up to?" His eyes narrow on Milferd, who decides to puff that inhaler thing.

" Noth... Nothing... Sam has surprise... He's going to get..." Milferd smiled again, the kid looked honestly happy, not something fake as if hiding something, but far as he knew Milferd was loony.

Sam came bounding threw the door and then closed it behind him, suddenly there's a wine bottle being held out for him. "Take a drink." Sam said a bit to excitedly a way to happy grin across Sams face.

His eyes go from the bottle, to Sam, to the bottle. This gave him the willies, last time he was offered a wine bottle he ended up being turned into a vampire. Sam though wouldn't trick him like that, so he reaches for the bottle even if hesitant. That whole scene in the cave replaying in his mind when David offered that large gem covered wine bottle filled with Davids' blood. He pops the cork and sniffs it. Smelled like some alcohol, not really wine, but it was alcohol. He flicks his tongue over the top quickly, yea tasted like some kind of alcohol, not that he would think Sam was trying to slip him something, just Sam had to be up to something.

" I'm not trying to poison you!" Sam starts laughing." You been helping me out, so I thought I'd give you something in return!" Sam was never generous, Sam didn't just give a gift for helping him, but neither did he, they just did things for each other.

" Yea, sure." He takes a drink, it hits his gut like fire." You want something." Another drink, should it be burning this strong? Where did Sam get this, wait how did Sam even buy alcohol?

" Hey! I don't always have to want something when being nice?!" Sam reaches over and tips the bottle up as he held it to his mouth, actually encouraging him to drink more.

This was odd, Sam wanted him to drink this a bit to much. Something was off and his head felt fuzzy and things seem a little distorted now, blurry, everything was becoming a blur, almost like... Oh no, like how everything seemed off after drinking Davids blood, like he was drunk and he couldn't be getting drunk now can he? He hasn't drank that much, Sam was grinning and tipping the bottle up. The bottle was still at his mouth, he pulls it away, to late now, he already drank to much, was this some distorted dream of that night? No can't, he can't dream, what was going on? His mind races, he's not sure what's going on, but he feels all dizzy, and can't focus, can't really think clearly.

" I shh..." He blinks, not sure, he can't get his thoughts together, but Sam's there, Sam won't do anything, no danger, Sam's still getting him to drink. It's not that bad, just him getting drunk, its all warm and burns, but not bad, his thoughts are running away, What was the question? " Huh?" He leans forward and falls over, stupid gravity, why was it pulling him down? Why was Sam so eager for him to drink the wine?

" Hey bro?" Sam's slapping his face he thinks, it looks like Sam, his brother. Sam's giving him more of the wine or whatever the hell it is that burns his veins. He feels all numb. He thinks he's drunk, he thinks, he rarely gets drunk, takes more than a little bottle to get a vampire drunk, but things seem all funny to him so he starts snickering and talking. Sam and Milferd asked something he knows and doesn't think doesn't realize he's answering, till he hears himself mumbling something, he can't focus to think, so just answers and the damned light is more irritating than normal.

**** Sam PoV ****

Mike was drunk, very drunk. They managed to find someone to buy them the hardest ass liquor money could buy and they poured it in a wine bottle. Mike would probably not drank so much if he knew what it was. Mom would probably kill him if she found out, but they figured this would be quick and Mike wouldn't tell or remember much... Except Mike was all vamped out like in the comic now and staring at them. Maybe Mike would come out of it before dinner?

He looks at Mike right in the eyes, Mike's smiling and it looks too messed up seeing fanged out drunk vampire smile and snicker. " Mike?" He waves a hand in front of Mikes face, Mike just sorta follows his hand and falls over on his side again.

" Ooops, I fell." Mikes voice was deeper and rougher sounding than normal when changed like this, sounded less human and probably would have been scary except Mike was having trouble trying to sit up and fell over again and was glaring at the floor.

" Mike you might lay down, you're drunk." He couldn't help it and started laughing as Mike wobbled trying to get up in a sitting position again.

" I shham nut drunk! Jush a little tipsy." Mike tries standing he winces when Mike looses balance and just hits the floor." OK, I lay down." Mike growls and rolls on his back.

Milferd gives him a look, so he nods. " Hey... Mike... You mind I ask... A few.. Questions?" Sometimes in the quest for knowledge there has to be a few casualties. Mikes dignity being one.

" Huh?." Mike looked relaxed and very off guard, despite the whole being a creepy vamped out vampire. Maybe he needs to get Mike drunk more often. Though the whole part of Mike seeming to not really understand the question didn't help much.

" What was it like... To turn... Into a vampire? Is it painful... Some..." Milferd looks at him, he hands Millie a comic book, Milferd then opens the comic and then looks at Mike. " Painful to turn? Comic says... It hurts." The comics didn't give much details, just that a person turning becomes eventually a creature that no longer recognizes its' self as human or their former family and are just blood drinking demons that needed to be killed. Mike was just as bad at not giving details and clamming up when asked questions about it.

They knew vampires didn't entirely loose their memories of being human and weren't totally a different creature inhabiting the former humans shell like the comic makes them out to be. Mike had shown proof of that being wrong since Mike reacted the same way as before without having to stop and think of how he's supposed to act.

" Why you wanna know dhat?" Mike was eying them, propped on his elbows, but they could tell Mike was having trouble focusing. Geeze even drunk Mike's stubborn. He pokes Mike with a ruler.

" Educational... Purposes and... Like all of it, from... The time it started up till... Full change would be nice." Milferd puffed his inhaler.

Mike stared for a bit more, then flopped back." Uhhh, wasshhn't fun." More than Mikes ever said, but not enough, he pokes Mike again. " Stop dhat."

" Keep going, or I'll poke ya." He snickered and poked Mike some more trying to get Mike to talk.

" OK, OK, stop, turn off lights, giving me a head ache." Mike was being a little whiney, but at least he was talking clearly now, which means that vampires must not stay drunk very long, so they had to hurry.

He turned on the lamp by his bed and the turned the rooms light off, dimming the room, but not making it dark. " Now come on Mike, what happened, from the start what was it like?" He flopped down with a comic, Milferd pulled out a note pad. Time to start comparing and reviewing the comic and Mikes experience.

" Uh, start, uh, the blood, didn't know what it really was in the bottle, didn't seem like blood and was like getting drunk, felt all weird and made me thirsty, don't remember much, felt like I was drugged or something and then woke up in my bed, didn't remember anything, everything's kinda a blur, but I felt like shit when I woke. Things kept getting weird, I though I might been sick, or David put something in the wine." Mike snorts. " Least I hoped, cause felt like my insides were messed up, like something's inside my body messing it up, but I was aware of it and could feel it." Mike seemed to talk like he was lost in his own mind, like he was just thinking out loud.

" Kinda ached at first, just dull ache and felt like I was hungry, but nothing looked good in the fridge. Taking a shower was like being hit with burning hot water even when cold. Soon as the sun went down, I'd feel better, hell even stronger than normal and could hear and see more clearly than ever before. It was strange, though I figured it was a weird cold and was going away.

Yea, no next day I felt worse, getting up during the day was like a chore, I could barely stay awake and felt even weaker. Lights and noises where even more irritating and being disturbed in my sleep pissed me off more than it should. Insides felt like they where all shifting. Kind of fucking scary when you know and can feel something's wrong with you, something's going on inside you, but you don't know what."

" Then I was getting to feel really hungry, like starving, but nothing sounded good and I deciding to try and drink some milk, but soon as I did that, I felt like someone slammed a poker into my gut. So painful, oh yea it was painful, dull ache and feeling all kinds of wrong like something's happening to you and it's getting worse, then suddenly feeling like something that's been shifting your insides decided it was ripping you inside out. Things seemed to distort and didn't look right, kind of like everything was washed out in red and like it moved. That wasn't the worse part, the worse part was the trying to fight the sudden urge and craving to kill Sam in the bath tub. It was like something just took over my mind and I couldn't stop it, I wanted to stop and tried, but it was strong, the need to without even knowing why." Mike goes silent.

" You tried to eat Sam?" Milferds eyes went wide and then Millie started puffing on the inhaler again.

" Yea, he tried to eat me, Nanook bit his hand, I didn't see anything though. Mike said Nanook was protecting me from him, so getting bit must have snapped him back to himself. Latter Mike was trying to give me a heart attack by flying outside my window."

" That wasn't on purpose and I didn't even know how I did that, I tried to sleep off what just happened and suddenly wake on the ceiling. Far as I knew I was going to float into outer space and pop like a balloon... Feeling and knowing something's wrong, is bad enough. Finding out what it is and that you're slowly turning into this thing from the inside out and not only physically, it starts slowly trying to alter your thoughts, making you want to kill people."

"It's like being stuck in your own personal little hell being aware of what it is happening to your body and that all you been feeling, like something's shifting inside you, the aches and hunger the sudden urges and thoughts of killing is the fact that you're slowly turning into some creature with an appetite for human blood. Guess could be like having something alien get inside of you and start taking over your mind and body, but you still have a separate will from it, till you make a first kill, then it is you and your it and you have to fulfill its needs and desires, cause now they're yours."

" Once the first kill is made, there's some pain, like something like a part of you dies, but you've already gone threw most the turning by then and it's no where near as bad as the gut wrenching pain and uncontrolled urge to kill like when you're first hit with the hunger. Its not so bad... Once you killed, then..." Mike trails off and goes silent again, eyes closed and making this strange grr noise. From the looks of it, Mike had passed out.

" That was... Creepy.. No wonder he doesn't want... To talk about it... He asleep?" Milferd asked as he started running a highlighter over some of the explanations in the comic. " It says the first hunger pain... Triggers the change and then they fully turn once they make the first kill... Once that happens there's no hope to save them... It's usually best to spare someone being taken over and stake them... Even as a half vampire... Since it's almost impossible... To determine who's the head vampire." Millie shivered." That's scary... I'd hope someone would care enough to try and help me... Instead of stake me if that happened to me... From what Mike says... The change is already happening by the time... That hunger hits... So it's likely like a stage in the change, not a trigger. Starts from the time... Of infection."

He looked at Millies notes." Yea dif a little different than the comic." He glances at Mike slumped on the floor. " Damn must have been like torture, not just like the pain part, but I can't imagine how bad that could mess you up mentally, like slowly being eaten alive inside out and knowing you can't stop it." He shudders. " I'll pass on the whole getting ripped up and reworked from the inside and having my brain violated and taken over. So anything else we should take advantage of while Mikes all comma toast and can't stop us?"

" Measuring... Time." Millie breaks out the measuring tape and creeps up to Mikes face." He's still... Fangy when passed out... Cool."

" Maybe he has to be calm or concentrate to look human and vamps out under stress, hunger and." He starts snickering as he writes down notes on measurements." drugged. Except while drugged or asleep he can't concentrate to keep up a human appearance.

It was weird measuring and studying his own brother while his brother was passed out. He almost felt like he was kind of violating him in some way, but Mike wouldn't let them while he's awake, so they had to take every opportunity to farther their supernatural knowledge as possible. The most freaky thing was getting Mikes boots off to find that the toes on his feet where almost long like fingers and had very large pointed claws on the ends. They expected to find maybe the sharp claw like nails like on Mikes hands or normal toe nails, but not to find Mikes toes looking hand like with huge claws on the end of them..

" What do you... Suppose they are... For?" Milferd was messing with the claw on Mikes big toe." They come to a point... But are not very sharp... Doubt they use... For killing prey." Milferd made him think of Marty Stouffer, just with supernatural creatures. " Looks like they... Grasp things like hands to." Milferd pushed Mikes big toe and it curved under the other toes like a thumb would.

" No idea, hell could be for back scratching." So he was a little fascinated to, he just has to remember it's his brother, not some wild animal they're studying. His brother who will probably not be happy when he wakes up. " But yea don't think he'd kill people with his feet, kinda hard wearing boots and those mini daggers on his fingers look deadly enough to kill without even thinking about the fangs." He shuddered. The fangs where double set and would leave a nasty jagged scar if you could survive the bite, kind of like the nasty jagged scars on Mikes neck.

" I'm going... To try and... Take his temperature." Milferd looked at him. " Got a thermometer?"

They herd a knock on the door over from his. Mikes door, meaning someone was checking on Star. Yea he still thought of the room as Mikes even though Mike didn't really use it, not after turning. Must be Larry then since Star's in there now. Larry hated Mike and Mike barely tolerated Larry. He winces, Star and Larry where arguing about something.

Star suddenly yells. " Even if you got a job and I suddenly leave now, they would come after us, I know that look, they all get that look when they decide to claim something as theirs, you don't try to take something from them, ever! I've seen what David is capable of, because he's done it to me! And he will get involved!"

" Oh gee sounds like it's pretty bad in there." He plugs his ears not wanting to hear the arguing and Star crying. Milferd does the same. They glanced over to Mike, but Mike was gone. The bathroom door that joined the two rooms was open. " Oh shit Mike!" Now he was charging in to grab Mike hopefully before Larry became a snack.

Mike was standing at the door, glaring at it. Star must have locked it on the other side. " Mike?" He tugs Mikes jacket hoping Mike would calm down and not kill someone. He sighs with relief when Mike seems to go slack and relax. " Come on, just ignore them." Finally after a few more tugs Mike followed, though Mike had trouble walking. How long does someone stay drunk? Or how long does a vampire stay drunk?

" That was close... " Milferd suddenly winced as Mike fell passed out again." Ouch... Maybe he should... Not stand any more he... Keeps falling..."

" I guess I can tell mom he was tired and passed out?" He pulls his blanket over on top of Mike."

**** Mike PoV ****

He woke, under something, something that smelled strongly of Sam. Pushing the thing covering him he realized it was Sams' blanket. " Uhg." What the hell did Sam give him? It wasn't wine, it was some kind of alcohol, but his insides burned from what ever Sam gave him, so had to be some very strong shit. Why the hell did Sam want to get him so shit faced drunk? He almost falls down after trying to get up, barely catching himself. " What the hell? Why am I bare foot?" Looking around shows no Sam or that weird kid in sight.

He runs his tongue along his fangs and makes a face, he could taste something, like someone had something in his mouth, what the hell? Did Sam knock him out and violate him?! He felt like shit and remembered Milferd had asked something about him and Sam had been prodding him with something to get him to talk about it. He couldn't remember much more than that. At least he slept most of the alcohol off so he was able to revert back to looking human again, good since he could hear that Larry was in the house.

Grumbling he picks up the blanket to throw back on Sams' bed when he notices a note pad and the vampire comics. He reaches down, picks up the note pad and starts looking through it. There where notes on it. Notes about his being turned." Oh that fucking little weasel." He took a deep breath and yelled. " Saaaaammmmmm!" As he went running down the stairs for his little weasel of a brother.


	9. Never Ending Nightmare

**Never Ending Nightmare**

" So... This really... A good idea?' Milferd had to ask the sensible question, but being sensible didn't solve anything. " We get caught... My parents will ground me... For life."

" Ok we need to find out how true the werewolf myth is and you said that no one goes in the basement, but your grandpa and you sometimes hear weird noises down here, but don't know if it was a full moon, well now it's a full moon and we can find out. What if they have a werewolf ancestor locked up here? We spot him, then leave." He wasn't as confident as he tried to sound, he was down right scared to death, a vampire you can stall with talking at least momentarily, werewolves where deranged animals and would just rip you apart, nothing you could say would stop their advance.

" And if there's a werewolf down here... What do we do, worse if we get bit or clawed Sam... We become cursed and eventually go completely insane... It's what the comic...Says." Milferd takes a puff on his inhaler. Suddenly they hear movement, someone was coming down the stairs. Milferds' eyes went wide." Oh... No."

He grabs Milferd and they hide under a metal bench, just to hear the old iron door into the old storm cellar turned bomb shelter slam close. They where in trouble now, they couldn't get out, not without being caught.

They peek out to see what's going on, hearing sounds of another door opening and a lot of movement, like struggling and to their horror, in the dim light, they see Milferds grandpa, who was dragging a frozen corpse from what looked like a huge freezer built into the wall. The old man drags it over to the metal work bench they where hiding under, lifts it up and drops it on top the bench with a clatter. They lucked out and didn't get seen, but the sounds they herd above them, sounds of someone happily eating and crunching on what they could guess was the frozen corpse above them on the table.

The noise went on for what seemed like forever, till finally it stopped, then the old man starts walking around the table, grabs the body and drags it off, causing it to come down onto the floor with a hard stiff thump. It took all they could not to scream at the sight of a corpse that had been ripped open and was half eaten. The face and jaw was missing, and most of the chest area, it looked like a boy, a young boy no older than maybe fifteen, probably a run away like most that go missing. Their being graced with this sight didn't last long as the old man drug the corpse back towards the freezer, they decided it was best to get the hell out of there even if it risks them getting spotted opening that door.

" Shit, shit, damn" Sam looks back while Milferd was getting the door open, Millie had to take a little time so that the rusty door didn't screech on its hinges, the old man thankfully was still busy in the freezer. If this guy spotted them, they where likely in deep shit."

"Open, hurry." Milferd dashed out and Milferd didn't have to tell him twice, he was out behind him. Milferd then closed it and leaned on it breathing and puffing rapidly on the inhaler, about ready to go into a fit. " That was... Close... Oh man, my grandpa... Eats dead people."

" Yea, but where they dead, like before he drug them here?" He felt sick, the one thing he was thankful of, he's never seen Mike feed, sure he knows what Mike does, but it's just not the same as seeing it and what he just saw was making him very sick. " Ok we better get away from the door before your gramps comes out." And so they did and headed up to Milferds' room.

Milferds family was well off, nice house, though slight need of repair, it was old, probably been around for a century. And Milferds' room was large, but slightly drafty, even though didn't seem to have any real cracks and the windows where in perfect shape. He couldn't live here, even without uncle Fester eating the dead in the basement. Place was a creaky scary old house on its' own and he doubted he would fall asleep tonight, even if he went home, which home sounded real good to him right now.

" What... Are you doing?" Milferd asked when he decided to leave the room." It, It's dark out... Bad things are out.." Milferd was scared, he could hear it in Milferds' voice, but he was scared to.

"I just, I was thinking of running to the Boardwalk, might be able to catch Mike there... I mean no offense Millie, but I don't know your gramps, and your gramps is kinda mean without knowing what he does... That kid was about our age and he was eating on him, I just don't want to end up chow, I'm not family." He swallowed." And don't want to be the main coarse." He suddenly went pale and then vomited into a ditch, they had snuck out of the house and walked a little bit down the road..

" Not... Offended, scares me, I don't know if gramps wouldn't eat me... The old man doesn't like me... If... If he found out I was down there... What... Is it?" Milferd puffed seeing his sudden loss of control.

" I had a thought what if that steak, wasn't steak! You're parents must know, what if they're in on it and eating people and we just ate some kid?! We just had Roasted Jimmy from down the street?" He started heaving, but nothing was coming out and now Milferd was joining him in the ditch, with the thought of having feast of the kid next door on their mind.

They sat at the edge trying to get their stomachs under control when a cars lights shone on them. " Oh crap." It was Milferds parents and they pulled to a stop looking at them.

" What on earth are you two boys doing out here and not in bed? And Milferd you know better, you know how dangerous things are at night." Milferds dad admonishes. " get back in the house boys."

" We were... Just taking a short walk... Needed some air... Wasn't going to stay out long... Honest." Milferd turns back and heads up to the house, he followed, praying that he won't be the next meal.

**** Milferds' room****

" You can ask, your family, they probably would hurt you before now if they actually wanted to. Dude I just don't want to be the steak on your plate next time, I mean how will we explain not eating? Cause I'm going to go a vegetarian, like really I don't think I could look at another piece of meat again." he pleaded with Milferd." It might solve what's going on."

"OK... I'll do it... But if I die, let my Inky know I love him... And take care of him" Millie was a little dramatic, but that was cool with him.

"You're not gonna die, sides if they eat you, They'll likely come after me." If they came after him, he was going to scream till his lungs turned inside out for Mike, that damned bat radar hearing had to be good for something?

Milferd slipped out of his room and headed out to talk to his parents. Time passed, it seemed like an eternity, but probably not much more than an hour before Milferd walked back in.

" Anything? They didn't eat you." He was relieved to see Milferd was OK.

" It... The werewolf... In the story is... Grandpa... Not really my grandpa... You can't tell anyone, they told me not to tell, but... They don't know you saw too... Gramps attitude... Is because the being werewolf... There's a partial cure that keeps... Him from fully turning on full moons and loosing control..." Milferd swallows. " He has to eat the hearts... Of young people or the curse becomes full... Blown and he will become... A mindless beast... gramps is supposedly some cousin... Or something... He ages slowly, but is alive and does age... If we don't help him... He'll become a monster and eat us... I'm supposed to help... Keep the secret and help gramps when mom and dad can't..." Milferd looked a bit sick. " Or he might eat me."

Help?! This was sick, the old man was using them to keep himself alive and help him kill and eat people, that was sick. " You mean they want you to help that old ass hole to kill people? He acts like you're all leeching off his good charity when your parents are doing this? That's sick." He couldn't help it, he was making the most disgusted face he could.

" I don't... Want to help him kill.. Kids, that's wrong... But I don't want him to eat me... What am I going to do?" Milferd puffs a few times on the inhaler.

" Could just... Get rid the old man? There has to be a way to get him to go away? Why does he need you to do this? Why are they helping him, he's mean and nasty and doesn't care about any of you guys." He'd freak if Mike were ever to ask him to help kill and Mike is actually nice most the time, even if scary. The old man was nasty and mean to Milferd and then expect him to help kidnap and kill kids, this guy was beyond sick.

Milferd shook his head scared." I don't think so, Mom and dad seem to be afraid of him, like they try to stop it, he would kill us. They only would say they have no choice, just have to accept it, I don't wanna, gramps calls me weakling and mean names. He'll want to eat me if something happened to mom and dad... He's looked at me like I was leg of lamb" Milferd puffed. " I never thought of it till now... Why he looked at me like he was hungry... Cause he is."

" Man, your parents have got to do something about cannibal grandpa, they're nice, I think he's got them under his control somehow, like he brainwashed them into his zombie servants so that they wouldn't be able to stop him and be to scared." Milferds parents where the nicest people you could meet, that old man had to be controlling them somehow, some way, he's got to find out what it is the old man is holding over them that would make them cooperate with the sick deeds.


	10. Fledgeling Sitting

**Fledgeling Sitting**

So now just one halfling to go, one very timid upset unhappy halfling who seemed to feel betrayed by her friend who couldn't resist what ever means Paul used to get the girl to kill. The girl was timid keeping to herself away from the group. The male and the new full vampire female where sitting with them, though they looked none to comfortable.

" Why am I baby sitting her? Give her to Paul." David decided he was going to be the one to get this girl to make her first kill.

The guy that was with the girls? Well he was moping around and generally being unhappy he gotten the other two killed through stupidity. They had decided to run from the head vampire of their group, leaving behind the rest of their pack. The two guys were still half vampires at the time and took the girls with them when they ran freaked out about the whole killing and drinking human blood thing. They had been turned at some frat party after, thinking it was a hazing to join some fraternity. The girls same thing, sorority or something. They freaked and ran with no clue what was going on, so when the hunters showed up, the girls hid while the guys fought and inevitably fully turned. Seems they kept that cycle up till more experienced hunters killed the other guy and the third girl.

Heh funny, he thought the bull shit David did to him was some gang hazing. Turning people under the guise of hazing must be popular... But hazings probably best way to root out those that can and can't handle it.

" Because I said to and it will give you some experience." David is giving him a pointed look. David wasn't a fan of being questioned when he says do something, you're supposed to do it. Yea, not so easy with him, he wasn't going to just do anything without a reason why.

He wasn't a fan of being told to do when he didn't want to do it, mainly due to the whole he had no fucking idea how to handle a halfling. " Come and make me." A hint of jest in his voice. He'd go with the experience thing as reason enough, but didn't mean he couldn't yank Davids' chain and it was effective, cause David was now in his face nose to nose glaring at him.

The stare down lasts maybe a minute before he bends his head back baring his throat fully showing submission to his pack leader. He teased and poke at David, but never to far with it, he wasn't that kind of tease. David knew he wasn't serious, however his joke was still like issuing a challenge and David was going to step up to it. He wasn't in a mood to push David to the point of fighting over dominance, only teasing now so he relented. There's always latter.

He feels a light stroking of a finger over the scars on his throat and something that sounded like a purr from the depths of hell close to his ear. David was pleased and it was a subtle way of saying all was forgiven, but also a reminder of who he belonged to and who he was to obey. He felt a nip at his neck then David moved away from him, going back to the wheel chair.

Many times things could be settle without words or even telepathy. Visual signals and touch where just as good as any words or better because ones body doesn't lie while their mouth can. Actually words where better for baiting fights than stopping them. No need for fighting tonight, the status was reaffirmed in ranks, something the new guy had learned real fast whom ran things in this pack. It only took once for David to break the guy of challenging Davids' authority within Santa Carla and that the this new guy sat at the bottom.

Currently what to do with the group was questionable, since there is a chance their remaining pack would eventually retrieve them. Till then to keep them out of trouble, out of the sight of hunters and under easier watch, they are now under David's leadership weather they liked it or not and David had deemed it their duty to have the half vampires turned. Last thing they needed was a bunch of halfling attracting attention and causing problems.

David stands and glances back at them with a look of indifference and heads out. Was time to go cause a little trouble around the board walk and the stores near it, so they all piled out, Him ushering the halfling he was stuck with getting to turn. The other female came with them, the guy coarse stayed, not that the male had anything to ride. He didn't much give thought to their names, currently none of them are interested in calling them by their names. They weren't their family, their pack members, just an obligation.

" Get on." He says dryly as he points behind himself on the bike, obviously he isn't happy about his appointed task of baby sitting the the girl as she hesitates, but then gets on, knowing she wasn't getting out of this. She castes a glance at her friend, whom he could see a look of betrayal on the girls' face. " She didn't have choice, like you don't." Last thing he wanted to deal with is a girl that couldn't understand that everyone has a breaking point and not impervious to slipping.

Sighing as he revs the bike to life, then lets it go idle waiting for everyone to be ready. The other girl was the hold up, she was being stubborn and not getting on behind Paul... Though he kind of couldn't blame her, Paul was a lot to deal with

" Hey, you know David I could ride behind you tonight." Mercedes walks over to David and runs a finger along Davids cheek, giving him a seductive leer. Guess she was in the mood for David loving tonight.

"Miss me? I was beginning to think you'd never call. I was beginning to think you were had left me for another man." David said mockingly and let out a low laugh, glancing at Dwayne who smirked back at David. " Get on."

" Aww, but I Only have eyes for you, and maybe latter I can give them to you." Mercedes cackled and then wrapped her arms around David. " I lie, I've been fucking someone else while you have been watching." Mercedes had actually meant been watching, cause David pretty much did watch her.

And anyone else, but then they all kind of always would have a peek. There was no real such thing as privacy when you have a mental link threw blood that allowed you to feel and sense what was going on with each other. The dog like hearing didn't help either as far as privacy, but you get used to it very quick.

" Gee I'm going to be all lonely tonight, all alone, now I'm all sad. I'll just have to find someone better who won't leave me." He mocked with as much sarcasm as he could squeeze into the sentence and then sneered at David, though Davids' back was turned towards him as David revved and sped off. Mercedes turned around enough to stick her tongue out at him and then wave a menacing grin on her face.

They rode along towards the boardwalk, calling out, howling and hooting, the halfling remained silent, along with her fully turned friend. The Full turned girl coarse wouldn't, she wasn't one of their group and had no reason to be trying to call out along with them.

When they arrived and parked the bikes, the others started talking here and there, but most the conversation remained mentally communicated.

:: Jealous Michael? I didn't know you cared, though you hated my kind of attention.:: David had decided to remark on his earlier mocking, Davids tone is cold and sarcastic.

:: No one likes your brand of attention. You hit to hard and don't like to be on bottom. I should slip you a mickey... A few hundred mickies. Even the field.:: He was laughing, but not really joking. His only chance to over power David would be to drug the bastard.

:: Ah, Michael, but it wouldn't be the same, you're to prideful to use drugs. You know you want to beat me on your own, you just can't and you know it.:: David was now laughing back at him.

:: I'll just have to wait till you suck and fuck a diseased drug hooker again, It's not cheating it if it's taking advantage of an opportunity caused by your own self. You know you liked it when I nailed you last time... If I wasn't high, I'd have dominated your ass.:: He was being both mocking and smug. It was a small victory, but a victory none the less.

:: Shut up Michael, you had your chance, might as well just suck it up that you missed it.:: David let out a dark laugh.

:: You two are quite!:: Paul inserted his presence into our minds.

He and David had been communicating privately, so we had both been out of any mental communication being thrown back and forth between the others.

:: Both Mike and David being silent, means there'll be a fight latter.:: Mercedes was so optimistic .

:: You think I can't have a private conversation with David without it leading to a fight? Ha, well there won't be a fight!:: Not like he couldn't talk without causing a fight with David.

:: You so sure Michael? " David said smugly.

:: Mikey has the most pleasant scream, I think the last one broke a record.:: Marko intones emotionless.

:: Oh shut up! Won't be a fight, Ha, I will not fight, there, none of you will get to have any fun laughing at my expense you sick fucks!:: He practically screams it in their heads, yea tonight, he was going to just see who gets the last laugh.

:: So Mikeys gonna lay and take it in the ass like an emotionless dead hooker! That'd be a first.. Just go all limp while getting your ass dominated and pounded like a little bad puppy. Whimper, whimper, been a bad little puppy.:: Paul was taking this and dragging it out.

:: Takes all the fun out of it if you don't fight, I don't want a submissive, it's like fucking a corpse, or worse, fucking Star... Get more action out of fucking a mummified corpse than her.:: David was being matter of factly about it now.

:: I can't picture Mike just going limp and taking it... He's diffidently not Star and Star only got fucked like a human.:: Dwayne shrugged. Made him wonder who all fucked Star.

Star wasn't a whore, that much he knew, but didn't mean she wouldn't have thought she had no choice in the matter if one of them wanted to do her. Vampire relationships can be such a complicated thing. And strange, it was certainly strange.

:: No I'm not going to sit and take it, there just won't be a fight, because you're not going to get to dominate my ass! You fucking but pirate.:: He sighed and looked back at the girl behind him, she had a funny look on her face along with her friend.. Neither was included in the conversation. Made him wonder if they would freak out if they knew what was being talked about.

:: Shut up, you like it.:: David was smirking and let out that creepy low laugh.

:: I don't like being the bitch under you. Shit forget the mickey, I'm going to knock you in the back of the head with a baseball bat and tear your albino ass up, make you scream for once.:: He broke out into a laugh when David growled at him... Yea David was a pale ass albino bastard and didn't much like it being brought up. He gave David an evilest grin he could muster.

:: Baseball bat is cheating Michael, you won't do it.:: David was smug now

:: It's not a mind altering drug, it's physical, it's just a small boost to what I already got. Don't think I wont do it.:: His turn to be smug.

:: Oh shit, I totally want see that! Do it man!:: Paul was cackling.

:: I'd pay to see it, ha David going to have to watch his back.:: Marko join in with Paul.

::I'm in on a bet , I say Mike tries it.:: Dwayne sounded amused and very interested. It was surprising since Dwayne normally isn't interested in bets.

:: Shut up!:: David was getting irritated and likely trying to think of the likely hood of successfully getting knocked in the head with a baseball bat.

:: I go for he tries and fails.:: Mercedes adds.

:: Tries and succeeds!:: Paul barks out a loud laugh, scaring the two girls who ahd no idea what was going on.

:: Umm well I'll go with.:: Dwayne deciding to choose fail or succeed." Eh, succeeds.::

:: Umm I'll go with tries and fails.:: Marko.

:: Ha, I say he tries alright, but fails.:: David getting in on a bet that was for or against David and eyes him. ::Think you can manage to do it Michael?::

He smirks." Yea, I can, I'll nail you, You'll slip up sooner or latter, can't watch your back all the time. I am going to try and I will succeed.::

:: Your not getting out of it tonight, though, so laugh it up while you can, You're mine tonight Michael.:: David let out a chilling laugh at him when he gave him a dirty look, then blew smoke in his face and leaned over to nearly be nose to nose.

" Don't you have a girl you need to get a meal for?" Davids' eyes wondered to the girl, giving the girl a cold icy look, before sneering at her. The girls' eyes had went a little wide when David spoke after having sat so long in silence watching them laugh and gesture at each other.

" Fine." He got off his bike. " I'm not going save any for you, you're a jack ass and I have more fun playing with myself." Laughs when David only smirked and shoved a cigarette into his mouth.

****Latter****

They had spent some time stalking around looking for a good meal, though still not easy with the rides not being opened. Only things open were a few stores, so heading to the beach was the best option, that or grab a druggie and he wasn't going to be picking up no druggies, so beach it is.

" Come on, looks like we may have something decent to snack on tonight." He gestured for her to follow and hide behind some tree cover not to far from the beach.

" Oh god, you can't be serious." The girl had looked over to the two on the beach. Some guy and girl sitting on the sand.

"Oh, I'm serious. Just have to wait to see who will be last one off the beach, then meal time." Leans against a tree as he stretched out and folded his arms behind his head. The waiting game was a bit boring.

" How can you do this?" The girl is looking at him with a frightened look on her face.

" I just lean back and wait, then kill?" Shrugs and just shakes his head." No one likes it at first, not as long as they're still half, the part that makes you human, unless you're already a monster is not going to like it, no one does, but once you kill it'll be all over, no little nagging guilt, you just do what you want and get what you need, no moral issues. It's not so bad, not like there's really a choice."

" I don't want to... I don't want to kill people." The girl protested.

" There's not a choice and once it happens, it won't be any problem, you'll feel a lot better girl when you just give in. Like I said, no one really wants to, just no choice at this point." He doubted any sane human wanted to be turned and if they did, knowing it meant killing people, it makes you wonder what kind of messed up monsters they'd be as vampires.

" I have a name you know." The girl actually looked ready to cry. " And she's different, she's meaner. She's changed, not like she was before." Meaning her friend that had went full vampire the other night.

" I'll call you by your name, maybe if you stop feeling bad for yourself and just accept." He shrugged again." She's a bit of a dominate girl, it happens, you'll understand it better once you feed, and You're going to, cause you don't have a choice, better to feed in a controlled way, cause you could loose it any time in public, that's not a good thing."

The girl was staring out at the two on the beach. " I don't want to change like her and kill people."

Suddenly the girl with the guy in the sand pushed the guy off and shouted at him. Lover boy had gotten a little handsy and tried to get the girls bikini off and she wasn't having it.

Grins, this might work in his favor, so he leans over." Sides you could always go after guys like that mainly, sure not like it'd be all the time, but you could find and choose someone like that guy, who would hurt women and take advantage of them, get them alone, have their way then probably kill them ." He glanced over as he spoke, the guy was fighting with the girl, not that he cared, he'd kill either of them. He however was taught better and found it weak and disgusting to attack and or rape women.

The halfling gasps a bit and looked ready to run out to the pair. He glanced over to see the guy had knocked the girl to the ground... " You want to stop him? Do it, make him pay, make him stop hurting her and all the girls he hurts and will hurt. You can do it, you have the ability to stop this" he says low into her ear.

The girl finally broke and ran out shouting at them and screaming at the guy to stop, the guy did and gave her a dirty look.

"Mind your own fucking business girl, get out of here!" The guy looked like some one of the many punks around, black hair, with on side of his head shaved. The guy was also built, like he worked out and had tattoos all over. Probably some prison reject who picked up the girl who likely wanted to be a rebel and hang out with a bad boy.

He almost stepped out to bait the guy, but he didn't need to be the target and kill him, the halfling had to, though he'd rather just get it over with and rip the sleaze open, he was feeding the gnawing hunger , but seems he would have to go hungry for awhile.

The guy stood pissed, the girl he'd tried to molest had ran off while they had distracted the guy. " Now you owe me you little bitch!" The guy looked at the halfling.

Oh this was good, this guy was going to go after her, she'll end up ripping this guy apart for the attempt. He smirks and just enjoys waching from his spot against the tree. Least he'd get to see some action even though he'd go hungry.

Wasn't a long wait, the guy had went after the halfling like he figured the guy would when the other girl had ran off. Soon as the sleaze grabbed her she panicked, even looked back in his direction like if he'd come help, he wasn't, she'd get to have this guy all to herself. He knew what would happen if the girl felt trapped, even being much stronger than normal, she wasn't full vampire and the sleaze bag was built and started hitting her for her struggles. The guy hadn't had that much trouble with a girl before, it was obvious, by the cursing and surprise written on his face..

Laughs as the guys screams start filling the air, no not long at all, hitting a vampire or attacking one, even half will send them into kill mode and the girl wasn't no different than any other when the instinct and blood lust kicked in full. David will be pleased at his success in getting her turned.


	11. All Bets are Off

**All Bets are Off**

" Are you playing or trying to masturbate to that book with your eyes?" David said dryly over the joint hanging from his mouth while looking down at his cards, poker face slapped on.

" Give him a break, It's a miracle Paul's even reading." Marko, sounded a bit monotone. Poker faced as well.

" It's a miracle he even knows what a book is." Dwayne, poker face, but can hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

" Shut up! I've read before! And I'm playing, but I can still read at the same time!" Paul flipped a page. Paul was hiding his cards in the book. Paul still sucked at keeping a poker face.

"Heh, you're reading because it's that sex book we picked up from the book store." Oh yea they got around to getting that book. It had been on their things to do list since summer for when the sun sets early. He still hasn't mastered the poker face either.

" It's a good book." Paul had a goofy grin on his face.

" Whatever you're thinking Paul, the answer is no, so stop looking at me." Mercedes then flips Paul off and tosses one card down, grabbing another.

" To Pauls' credit, he did learn how to read... It just took him a few years to." David still dryly, but then throws Paul a smirk.

" I can't help it, reading is boring and not like I had to learn." Paul picks up a card.

" Reading is a good skill, the shit girls write on the locker room walls.. It's like looking into a diary to find out what they think and passed the time while me and the guys waited." He grinned slyly. Sneaking into the girls locker rooms, those where some good times.

" Eh, I Used to hide out back stage while the show girls would get changed before an act." David smirked." I got a private showing of my own." David grabs a card and tosses one down.

" He did that up until he fel." Marko jumped as David suddenly yelled.

" Shut Up!" David slammed his fist on the makeshift table, causing the board to bounce up a bit from the force of the hit. It was hard, just not full force to break it.

Davids sudden loss of temper was shocking. Well had freaked him out, he never seen David just suddenly loose it, David was always calm always in control of himself and sometimes his surroundings. Even when they thought someone was sneaking into the cave to move the bear and David enraged by it, hadn't just suddenly lost his temper, not in this way... So what ever Marko almost brought up was something that really, really got to David and something David never wanted talked about.

"Uh." He just stares a moment, David was glaring at a nervous Marko. " Eh you owe me for this Marko." He reaches over and jerks David towards him and just kisses David flat on the lips. Yea that worked, He's not sure which one of them was the most in shock. He gags." You taste like ash trays and diseased hooker. Yuck." He wipes at his mouth.

" Well, that was unexpected." David had sat back in his chair looking at him with amusement." I guess you love it when I'm angry hu Michael?" David picked up the cards, but was giving him that creepy leer David sometimes does, then it was back to the Game.

" We still need hookers for strip poker, those two are wet blankets." Paul points at the three sitting on the couch watching them, Paul meaning the two girls. " How much longer they going to be here, now with the girls turned?"

" Not to long, least till we can be sure the head of their group isn't going to come looking for them and cause us problems. Can kick them out come spring if no one shows." David puts down his cards, looking smug." Also, I win."

"You're still a cheat." He grabs the deck and runs his fingers on the sides causing the cards to burst out over David ." It's hard to enjoy a game when everyone around you is cheating, and you know king cheater there's going to win."

" It's the funnest time you'll ever have loosing." David scrapes the chips towards himself looking smug.

" Yea, David king of cheats, rules the poker chips again, but it's lonely at the top... But you still have all your ill gotten poker chips to love you." He spits out the line sounding as spiteful as he could get, causing the others to laugh.

" Yes, my poker chips, you play you loose, how the game works, someone has got to loose, might as well not be me." David laughs coolly and flicks a chip at him.

Dwayne puts some darts on the table." I'm going to take a break from getting skinned by David."

Everyone started getting up to do their own thing, Mercedes went to play her guitar, Dwayne got Paul to join him throwing darts at a board that had peoples pictures hanging on it. Marko decided to hassle their guests. David was gathering the cards and looked to be ready to play a game of solitaire... He, well he grinned evilly seeing David play and flip cards preoccupied with his game.

* * *

**** five minutes latter****

A loud crack resounded threw the cave, echoing off the walls and a woop of victory..

" Holy shit he actually managed to do it!" Mercedes was looking at him stunned.

" HA! I win!, shit my bet won!" Paul shouted.

" You better hurry Mikey, you only stunned him." Marko started laughing.

" Was nice knowing you Mike." Dwayne was laughing with the rest.

David moaned a bit, but was recovering fast and trying to get up. The crack of the bat against the back of Davids head had been enough to floor him and leave him stunned, but the ass hole was to old to stay stunned for long, meaning he'd have to rush things. He didn't like the audience, but wasn't like they didn't know what was going to happen, that and they'd sense and feel what was going on threw the blood link they all shared being a pack anyway. There's also the whole fact David's going to be kill crazy angry for what he's about to do and anyone in attack range will be getting it when David fully recovers.

Not taking time to think he falls on top of David and berries his fangs into his throat and starts ripping at the flesh repeatedly, while try to get their pants down. David wasn't cooperating and started to shake him off at which point he started beating David repeatedly in the back of the head, gouging the skin with his claws, still David knocked him off and was about to turn and attack him... Accept he gotten hold of the bat he dropped onto the floor after the first hit and swung it, smacking David right in the face.

Everyone winced, the hit was hard enough, with David lunging at him right into the full swing, it broke the bat and sent David flopping over and a little more than stunned.

He reaches over and pokes David " David?" He gets a low growl as a response, David wasn't completely out, but would need more time to recover. Perfect. He quickly gets their pants dropped, no need to strip, sides he didn't need to give David time to recover, he just needed their pants down so he could dominate David like the several times David has him. He stabs his claws into Davids shoulders and again goes to bite into Davids' throat and start tearing at it, the way David had done his, to leave a scar marking him as being owned. David was pissed, he could feel the rage like a tidal wave coming from David as he thrusts into his ass. He could also feel the pain coming from David from that last nasty hit that busted the bat, he landed a solid good hit and likely David would be healing some fractures.

David is starting to try and push him off again, having already started recovering again, but it is to late, he already made his mark and arched back growling and roaring out as he came and released his hold. David suddenly jerked around when he let go of him, claws flying for his face, slashing right across his eye and knocking him across the floor.

" Shit!." He snarled and looked at his hand, his blood coated it and it was sticky and gooey with that almost glittery sheen, but not just from blood, well he guessed since he could only see with one eye. The price for his victory is one of his eyes, though temporary, it'd heal back, just won't be tonight. " Shit you took out my eye you bastard!... Shit." He glanced over, David had gotten his pants up and was working his jaw. He snarled and kicked some loose dirt and rocks toward David.

" Yikes... That's pretty nasty looking." Marko remarked when he had looked towards the others...

His face hurt like hell, David must have really slashed him good for his trouble, but in was in a way worth it to have gotten one over on David and nailed the bastard, but shit it hurt. He tries touching to feel the damage and hisses soon as he touches and jerks his hand away. What he could feel felt like it was skin and whatever else sticking up from his face," Shit!" He sat up fully, but didn't feel much like moving. Glancing down showed he was covered in his own blood. That was a little alarming, since they healed so fast, he shouldn't have lost so much blood.

He jumped slightly, yelped from pain of a hand touching his face, he didn't see whom it was and the shock of not being able to have seen someone walk up on him and then the pain of their touch caused him to snap his fangs at the hand touching him and bite down hard.

"Fuck." David jerked his hand from his mouth causing the skin to tear." Hold still." David shook his hand and then again grabs his face.

He just glares and growls.. Well he is pissed, David did tear his eye out, maybe not intentionally, but still he is blind in one eye and his face flayed and it's going to be a bit before he heals, but he remained Still while David seem to inspect the damage at first and pluck what he could guess was chips of bone from the wound.

He grunts and pulls back from David who suddenly had taken to licking the wounds after removing the bone chips from it. " what are you doing?"

"Trying to clean the wound and help it heal, now be still. It'll help heal it faster ." David then goes back to licking at the wounds, though he remained still this time.

David stops and lifts from off of him, though David parts with a nip to his ear and then pulls him up to stand. He was tired and was late for them, but all that was worth it, David had a scar going across his neck showing that he was very successful in his attempt.

" Ok, that was fun, but I'm heading to sleep, you guys can sit and bake out here or something." Mercedes giggled then took off into the sleeping area.

" Oh like she's the only one tired." He glanced over towards the guests who seemed uncomfortable. They weren't allowed to sleep with the rest of them and had to make due with one of the tunnels or rooms stuck in a crevice in the cave. They weren't part of their pack and wouldn't be welcomed to sleep in their den.

"Move it." David pushes him from behind to usher him to their sleeping den, roost or whatever. " Or I'll carry you." He could hear the amusement in Davids' voice.

" Yes mother." He mocks imitating Norman Bates as best he could, then laughed and took off for the den.


	12. No Brakes for Larry

**No Brakes for Larry**

:: Another car?:: David inquired telepathically.

:: Nope, he got that fucking Pinto fixed.:: He responded, looking at Larrys car sitting in the boardwalk parking lot. Larry must have came out for some rides.

:: We can't do nothing here.:: Marko sounded disappointed.

:: You mean can't blow it up and wreck it.:: Dwayne seemed board.

:: Who says we are the ones that have to wreck it?" David had that sinister smirk on his face and seemed smug... David has something in mind.

:: I want to see it blow up, how did he even fix this thing after our last fun with it?:: Paul sounded irritated. It's like Paul demolishes something, it should stay demolished.

:: He probably had his mommy fix it up for him.:: He drew the word Mommy out in a mocking tone.

:: So what are we going to do to it David? Do tell. :: Mercedes seemed indifferent, but curious.

:: Well we obviously can't wreck it in our own borders, the damage to others property would piss off the locals, but who said it can't get wrecked?:: David lets out a low laugh and walks over to the Pinto and bends down.:: Can just loosen the brake lines.:: With that, David reaches under the car and jerks at something.

:: Oh, yea that works just perfect, now if only he runs out in front of a Semi.:: he laughed, this might solve his Larry problems.

:: I still say we should feed on him, he's not a local.:: Marko was an eat first, care about the problems latter kind of guy.

:: I would, but I don't want problems from Star, she'll get Sam and my mom upset.:: He'd be able to remove Larry if it wasn't that star would accuse him of any happening, oh he'd likely still get accused, but this way, there's no evidence he took part and he could sat he didn't do anything without lieing, works out so well for him. David also made for a great it wasn't me, it was David excuse.

:: I got it loose, we just have to wait till he's finished doing what ever the fuck he's doing on the Boardwalk.:: David had returned to where they where in the parking lot watching the car.

:: Hey, yea Star trying to turn the Pets against you? Maybe she's with the idiot on the boardwalk?:: Paul looked way to happy about the idea of getting hold of Star on the boardwalk.

:: Star on this boardwalk at night?:: Dwayne laughed and shook his head.

:: It might be possible, If Larry wanted Star to go with him, Star wouldn't refused, she never seemed to learn how to say no... I'd have respected her more if she had.:: David snorted and headed towards the walk where the bikes where.

Larry just had to tell Star about the Pinto, oh sure Larry wouldn't known he could hear him upstairs with Star and everything they said, when he was down stairs watching T.V. with Sam, or more like having a grumpy Sam watch WWF. Well he herd and coarse the need to track find and vandalize the Pinto was so great that. They tracked and found the Pinto, not hard since Larry was at the Boardwalk tonight.

Back at the bikes they sat around and waited, they couldn't actually sit and watch the car, no places to stay out of sight. Larry spotted them near his car, Larry would accuse them of haven done something, which of coarse they had, but still better for it to look like something malfunctioned.

" Stop it." He slaps the hand away, Paul kept reaching over to pull at the eye patch, his eye hadn't fully healed and it was best not to be walking around with a messed up eye that would suddenly be just fine in the next night. David had gotten the patch, from who the hell knows where, saying it'd look a lot cooler than him wrapping gauze over it and would draw less attention. So for tonight he had an eye patch, least he hopes his eye will be healed when he wakes, the claw marks had already healed up. " Leave it alone ass wipe." He slaps Pauls' hand again.

"Hey say Arr me matey." Paul snickered. Paul had been making pirate jokes at him since he put the eye patch on.

" Fuck you." He flips Paul off, he isn't up for the teasing.

" Mike's a little testy. Poor Mike." Mercedes leaned over and stroked his cheek with her finger." I think it looks cool, sides it's only temporary."

" It might not be, I don't think anyone ever has had their eye messed up like that before." Marko really had to suggest it might not heal.

" Stop aggravating him, he might use a base ball bat on your heads next." David, was sort of being helpful and mocking him at the same time. "I think the patch looks cool, maybe you should keep it and wear it even when it's healed."

" Oh yay, You like it and think it looks good on me? I'll burn it latter then, oh great you didn't maul my face just so you could get me to wear an eye patch? Oh fuck it's believable that you'd let me beat your head in just to have an excuse to get me to wear something you want me to." He groans, it was very unlikely David would have knowingly allowed himself to get dominated, even if it was for him to wear something that David wants him to wear. David did however some how conveniently manage to get the patch on such a short notice and "gift" it to him so he wouldn't have to wear a rag over his face.

David was smirking, the bastard wanted to leave him guessing about the patch.

" I agree it does look kinda cool. You should keep it." Marko didn't sound amused or hold any sarcasm to his voice, so it was pretty much a straight honest comment.

:: I think I see Larry, maybe we can have a little fun with him?:: Mercedes had amusement in her voice, she was all ready to play with the little mouse.

The others had seen Larry before, like when we wrecked his car, but none of them had ever met Larry. They only know from what he told them about the douche. It seemed they'll be getting to know Larry a bit more personal, from what he could guess. He sighed and got up from his bike and took a few steps towards Larry as Larry came closer.

:: A warm Santa Carla welcome does sound in order, but we'll have to wait till there's no crowds.:: David sounded like he was anticipating giving such a welcome.

:: And a good bye.:: Dwayne let out a chuckle and glanced towards the direction the parking lot is.

:: Boom.:: Paul says with a laugh.

* * *

****Closing Time****

The Boardwalk is closing up for the night, only a few shops would remain open in the area with all the rides are shutting down. With less people to harass, it is time to find Larry and play a little with him. The Pinto is still in the lot so they haven't missed out on that action, so they'd be able to give Larry a send off before Larry leaves, maybe upset Larry enough to get Larry to try and speed out of the parking lot, the faster the better.

:: There's our little friend now.:: David announced a sneer crossing Davids face, before David pulled out and headed towards Larry.

The Pinto is farther down in the lot all by its' lonesome. They had been waiting at the edge of the parking lot midway between the entrance and the Pinto.

" What the fuck!" Larry yelped suddenly being surrounded by bikes circling him. Larry was a bit freaked out, which was the whole point.

All Larry got was hooting and whoops in return, David just eyed Larry with this sinister looking smirk while letting out a low laugh.

" You!" Larry looked about ready to lunge at him, but thought better of trying to tackle someone on a moving motor bike. It probably took Larry long enough to recognize him with them circling and that he has an eye patch over his eye currently.

" Go away! I don't want no trouble!" Larrys' anger from seeing him cooled down quickly as fear set in again with the fact that they are still circling Larry, hooting and laughing at the guy.

David then broke off, with us pulling out to follow behind without breaking our pace, leaving a shook up Larry to rush to the Pinto.

They watched Larry speed off from the parking lot, haven left the bikes and taken to the air for a good vantage point, it didn't take long for Larry to find out he couldn't stop as the car swerved and spun when Larry tried to stop at a red light, there wasn't any other traffic at that spot so no collisions happened. The fun started when the car started rolling backwards down the road.

:: And i say he's doing well for coasting backwards.:: Mercedes giggled.

:: Idiot must not know what an emergency break is.:: David let out a laugh.

:: And right into a light post, damn what the hell, this guy must be charmed or something.:: Paul sounded disappointed.

:: Well he'll have to repair the car or go with a bum bumper. To bad, was so hoping he'd get splattered by a semi.:: He was a bit disappointed to.

:: Yea guys got some luck. Have to figure something else out latter, though I still say we eat him.:: Marko must really thought Larry looked tasty.

He was beginning to liken to the idea of eating Larry, even if it would cause some upset with his family, unless he came up with some other way to run Larry off.


	13. Vampire Bros' are Evil

**Vampire Bros Are Evil**

Elliot, Ralph and Milferd where over. Ralph was in Spiderman pajamas. Elliot trying to look cool was sitting in a white t shirt and boxers. Milferd's wearing flannel pajamas. They haven't yet came up with a solution to Milferds' cannibal problems, but right now they have other problems.

What problems could those be? Well mom wouldn't allow a sleep over on a week day, stupid school, so they had to do it on the weekend and the weekend's when Mike showed and Mike didn't seem to like his friends, correction Mike didn't seem to like anyone that breathed, aside him and mom and grandpa, Mike just barely tolerated everyone else and completely ignored the Widow unless she talked to him.

" Ok, so your brother's going to come over? He's the guy on the red bike hanging with the scary gang that kidnaps people and uses them for sacrifices to stay immortal? " Elliot doesn't believe all the stories and was laughing while asking this. " How did you end up with a brother that hangs with those guys? They're bad shit, though was fun seeing Frank scared for a change, just scary they managed to send Frank to the nut house."

" Oh... He's not into sacrifices... But he kills, they kill... People." Milferd puffs on the inhaler." The one with the white hair looked at me once." Milferd's trying for celebrity status of the he crossed the Lost Boys path and lived to tell about it. It was more of a glance, Satan wasn't interested in Millie.

" Meh, he's not scary, guy just likes to try and look big and bad, so what? All that stuff about That gang's all just scary shit the parents say to keep us in at night." Ralph shrugs." I'm not scared of him or that gang, sides Sams' bro, how bad can he be?" They had no idea, cause Mike even back in Phoenix could be pretty bad about messing with him and friends and by messing with them, he meant scaring the shit out of them.

Thunk, there was the door, speak of the evil. He and his friends all turned their heads over to look in the direction of the door, sure enough Mike was standing there at first looking a little confused then a creepy sinister look and smile crossed Mikes face a moment latter and that bothered him. Mike was likely already up to no good, but they would be spared momentarily as Mike headed up the stairs to go mess with the baby.

" Uh, Sam, why did he look at us like that? That was just serial killer creepy there." Elliot looked towards the stairs. Elliot may not believe the spook tales, but human monsters that walk around were very real.

" Cause he's a shit sucking ass hole and is probably going to torture us." He mumbled out, knowing Mike will be down stairs any minute to execute whatever plan Mike had formed.

" He's... Not hungry... I hope." Milferd puffed and looked a little fascinated, Milferd had been trying to get Mike to let him study him and answer his questions for the longest, just Mike refuses, well up until they got Mike drunk. There was still some questions Millie had, but Mike was not likely going to answer. The plus side was he thinks Milferd gives Mike the creeps.

" Who cares if he's hungry, that was just creepy how he looked at us, then went up stairs. Man your brother is kind of creepy, like lures you into dark alleys with candy creepy." Ralph started snickering after a moment, then Elliot joined him. Milferd and him just sort of shrugged.

" Brrraaaawwww !" Suddenly someone with a hokey mask and blood covered knife jumped out in front of us on the couch like out of no where.

" Ahhhhh!" We all screamed, Milferd started puffing on his inhaler. It only took a moment for him to realize who was in the mask, now laughing like maniac at them.

" Mike! You ass hole!" He starts beating Mike with the couch cushion. The cushion was useless as a weapon or a evil vampire brother deterrent, but was more effective than his fist ever could be. Mike had a tougher time trying to get him if a pillow or something was hitting Mike in the head.

" You dorks should have seen your faces." Mike slips the mask up over his head, a creepy smirk on his face. " That was too easy, you can stop hitting me now." Mike says to him as Mike licks the blood off the edge of the knife to their horror, just to gross them out. Elliot and Ralph probably think it's fake, but Milfred and him, well the way Mike made a show of liking it, they didn't want to know whos' blood it was and where it came from...

" Yea I wasn't scared." Elliot stood up facing Mike, Ralph decided to also.

" Yup, not scared here, You don't look nothing like Jason and we can totally tell it was all fake." Ralph nods and grins. " What you use to make the blood? Almost looks real."

" Oh, but that would be telling my secrets now wouldn't it?" Mike gives an unnerving sinister looking grin. " Oh got a movie." Mike puts the knife down, which caused everyone to relax a little, he didn't even realize how tense everyone including himself had all got.

" Oh hell no Mike, I know what that one is! We are not watching your sick werewolf orgy porn!" Mike had held up The Howling 2. It wasn't even a good horror movie, was crappy and had a lot of sex.

" Hey, your name's Michael and that's a knife, you should put a Michael Myers mask on, it make better sense than a hokey mask." Elliot laughs, Mike shoots Elliot a death glare, causing Elliot to quite.

" It's not porn doofus." Mike tells him and pops the movie in anyway." Just a few sex scenes, not really that much shown, sides it has Christopher Lee, OK, so he's not Dracula getting staked." Mike laughs and then flops down between him and Milferd.

" We don't want to watch gross porn." He protested, as if that would work, Mike tended to ignore him and wasn't going to give over the remote. Most annoying thing about Mike, Mike takes being the older brother as being in charge and now owns the remote and T.V. and he has to watch what ever Mike watches cause Mikes an ass hole T.V. hog.

"Yes we do!" Elliot and Ralph said a bit to enthusiastically. Hey they where supposed to be on his side!

" Sam if they bother you that much, just close your eyes on the sex parts." Mike was looking at him questioningly. He hesitates, Mike didn't use his name unless being serious, so Mike must be waiting to see if this really would upset him.

Mike likes to try to be funny and trick him into seeing a bad scene in movies for a laugh, then turn the movie off or pause it, never forced him to watch, but he already knew what the movie was and Mike wasn't going to force him to watch it or have to leave to be alone in his room to avoid having to deal with it. Mike could be an ass with bad sense of humor, but he wasn't a total jerk. Sometimes he could get Mike back, it was funny when he did, but also he could rely on Mike to help him out.

He was thankful that being a blood sucker didn't turn Mike into a mindless monster that didn't know who he was. That was his worse nightmare, the comics didn't lie, they just didn't know the details or the why behind them, so made seem like Mike once fully changed would no longer be his brother, just a demon in a shell using his memories. The Frogs would argue that one, that Mike was more than an evil demon, but he knew Mike and the ape with the bad breath on the couch next to him was certainly Mike, different, but still Mike.

" Werewolves having sex?" Milferd had a funny look on his face, but hey considering Milferds' crazed cannibal werewolf family history problems. " I guess... For educational purposes... I can watch it... Can't be... All that bad?" Milferd looks at Mike then the T.V.

" Fine! Push play on your sick hair fetish of howling sickness... Why do you even like these movies?" He caved, he just couldn't help it, Milferd could be right, there might be something he could learn from this. He didn't like horror and horror and sex was gross, but for the benefit of the purposes of learning, he'll bravely endure it.

" Cool." Mike started snickering and pushed play, then relaxed between him and Milferd." There's necked girls with big tits, you really have to ask?" Mike was giving him this amused look.

He could almost imagine they where back in Phoenix, Mike being the usual ass getting him to watch Horror movies or some stupid sport going on T.V. and hogging the remote while being a pain to his friends. Maybe he can convince Mike to grab one of those horror B Movies. Mike was funny when he made fun of those things, they didn't scare him as much, especially when Mike was making fun of them.

* * *

**** Later ****

Ralph and Elliot where staring hard at the T.V. watching the credits, practically drooling, yea so the girl had big tits. Ok so he wasn't interested, but OK so the whole hairy werewolf turning and having a threesome part had him closing his eyes not because it was gross and scary, but he was trying to will away the tale tale sign in his pants. The whole turning into an animal and doing it, he didn't think it'd turn him on! And Mike was right next to him, he did not want to be sitting next to his brother with a tent in his pants. Mike would never stop tormenting him over it, shit!

Mike gets up, spared mortification for now, just hope Milferd or the others don't notice. Mike pulls the tape from the machine and pops it back into its cover. What, oh yea b-movie, get Mike to put in a boring creepy b-movie, will make this go away. " Hey Mike!" He winces, sounds to desperate, Mike's looking at him oddly now. " Uhh, hey put in one those old horror movies, that'd be cool, like you used to make fun of, hey I had to watch your stupid werewolf porn!"

"Uh, hu." Mike raises a brow at him." Unless mom has bought any, out of luck." Mike kneels and pulls open the cabinet under the T.V. and starts digging threw the tapes." Hey, don't think I've seen this one." Mike pops something into the VCR.

It wasn't long before Mike was laughing and making fun of the "monster" Ants and butchering the actors lines. And thankfully his tent pants was cured without anyone noticing. He would be sleeping unmortified tonight. Elliot, Ralph and Milferd seem to think the movie was alright, so there wasn't anything to worry about. Then he remembered the blood on the knife and decided he wasn't going to look in on Star and the baby. He didn't think Mike would touch his own kid, but he didn't know about Star and he didn't want to be the one that found out.

* * *

**** Mike PoV****

His eye had healed up within a couple nights thankfully, so that he'd not be questioned on his visit. Sams' little friends being in the house had caught him by surprise, but it was all good, meant he could have a little fun scaring the group and watch a movie. When it came to movies Sam could be such a drama queen, even so, he wasn't going to make Sam watch something if Sam would go into a fit, but Sam had the good taste to say yes to the movie. It really was a crappy movie, but good at the same time, sides he watched it more for the girls. maybe it might help Sam convert from screwing Nanook to screwing girls? Probably no, but the arousal that he could smell from Sam during that one scene wasn't mistakable... He really, really did not want to be smelling his brother being aroused, so the suggestion of putting on the B-Movie was welcomed and luckily there was a few. They seemed to not mind his laughing and making fun of the stupid effects, not that he'd care.

Everyone passed out during the movie, so he ejects the tape and shoves it into the box, looking over at the sleeping boys. He grins thinking he needs to thank Clair for giving him such a good idea, even if unknowingly. " Time for a real scare." he looks down at the one called Ralph." Not scary hu?" He slips out the room chuckling to himself as he walks out the door in the kitchen, where the breaker would be on the back porch. He listens to make sure Grandpa and the widow where asleep, Star and his mom had already passed out earlier, so that he'd not be alerting them to his plans and ruining the fun. Grins as he could tell they were all asleep, so he pulls the breaker lever down that would shut the power to the whole house off instead of just a portion.

"Shh Nanook. " Nanook was making some whining growly like noise as if the dog wasn't sure if he was threat or not. He pulls a pair of bar-B-Que tong from a draw, making it click together a couple of times. " Almost like a clawed hand." Unlike his claws the tongs wouldn't hurt the boys when grabbed by them. He then slides over to the couch and lifts it enough to squeeze under, he'd have to take the weight of the thing in order to achieve his goal. The two boys, Elliot and Ralph had passed out on the floor and those two were his targets. He just tries to be tough and isn't scary? sure, wonder if they'll be thinking that after tonight. He changes to his vampire self, all the boys would see is a fiant red glow of his eyes under the couch.

He stars growling and reaches out to grab the boys with the tongs and starts trying to drag first the one called Elliot towards the couch with them. Coarse the tongs wouldn't hold on and just slipped from the kid, but it was enough to wake the kid who herd his growling, then looked and saw his eyes. " I'm going to eat your soul." He said hoarsely trying to mask his voice and not laugh at the same time.

" Aaaahh!" Elliot suddenly tripped trying to get up and run in the dark, landing on the other kid Ralph who woke up and started screaming his head off when he saw his eyes under the couch and herd the growling, which woke Sam up, who was on the couch and now freaking out screaming what's going on. Milferd was puffing his inhaler by the sound of it.

This went on for maybe five minutes, the boys screaming, Nanook barking like mad and him growling under the couch and scratching the tongs on the floor.

" The light wont come on!" Sam had shouted. " Something happened to the lights, Mike!.. Mike?" Sam wouldn't know if he was still here or not, but Sam suddenly went quite. " Mike you ass hole! stop it and turn the lights back on!" Sam must have figured it was him pranking, that and Sam's herd him growl before.

Nest thing he knows is a light was shinning in the room from a flash light." What is goi... Micheal what are you doing with the couch on top of you?" His mom sounded confused.

That's when he started bursting out laughing, no longer able to keep it in. He managed to change back so that when he pushed himself from under the couch he'd look human. " I'll turn the lights back on." Which he did, walking all the way out laughing as he went to flip the breaker on.

" That wasn't a nice thing to do, scaring Sam and his friends." His mom said as he came back in, the two kids looked a bit shook up, Milferd just looked creepily fascinated as ever, Sam looked annoyed.

" Was just having fun." He smirks at the two boys Elliot and Ralph." Think I'm scary now?" They nodded, probably not willing to find out if he could do worse." OK mission accomplished. Think I'll leave now." His mom was giving him this look, like the one that says your grounded, she didn't say anything cause she couldn't ground him, but she'd likely try to think up some other way to punish him for scaring the piss out of Sams' friends by his next visit.

He mess's up Sams' hair as he passed him." Hey consider this even for that little trick you and Milferd pulled on me you little weasel." Sam stuck his tongue out at him.


	14. Changes

**Changes**

Sam and mom had taken off to go shopping before he arrived, so he was alone, well he wasn't going to count Star and Larry who were making out and sucking each others faces off in his old bedroom. He decided he'd take the opportunity to get in a good bath, he certainly needed it and it was good to have one not in a salty tide pool. He had thought of kicking the circuit breaker on Star and Larry, but grandpa would likely be unhappy about that. Huh what grandpa and the Widow did he had no idea and didn't want to know.

Time to relax he thought as he turned on the taps and let the bath water run into the old claw foot tub. It was the main bathroom he was using and like hell he'd alert Star and Larry the looser that he was in the house by taking the joined bath to his old room and Sams. As the bath water ran he decided to pull out some floss and mouth wash from the medicine cabinet over the sink. Sometimes he'd get a bit of flesh stuck between his teeth, not only did it make his breath worse, it is annoying feeling a random chunk of the last guy or girl you ate stuck in your teeth and wont budge. The mouth wash at least cuts down Sams' death breath remarks, plus the alcohol in it made it good. Yes, he swallowed instead of spiting it out.

Pausing as he's taking the mouth wash out of the cabinet, he takes a few sniffs, catching the smell of someone familiar on one of the items. He starts picking up the tooth brushes and taking an experimental sniff. Sams' tooth brush was some comic hero themed kids toothbrush, making it easy to know just by sight, no need to check the scent." Eh, mom." Starts reaching for another inside the holder, but notices one lone one laying in the cabinet and picks that one up and sniffs at it. " Hum so he brought his tooth brush? Planning to spend the night eh?" He could smell Larrys' scent all over the thing. Oh the benefits of being able to identify something by scent he thinks as his eyes cast down towards the toilette bowl, he could see the Sadistic looking grin on his face from his reflection in the mirror on the medicine cabinet, he didn't care.

Humming and whistling as he scrubbed the toilette, hey who knew cleaning could be fun? " Grimy." He gives the tooth brush a look over, then wipes the gunk off from the bristles. Wouldn't want to leave tale, tale signs now would he? He then sets the tooth brush back where he found it and closed the cabinet. He'd have to floss and rinse his mouth latter, the tub was ready.

He clicks the radio on and and starts stripping down, throwing his stained clothes onto the floor. Still humming as A Horse With No Name started playing as he got in the bath. He didn't sing, he left the embarrassing singing in the bath tub or shower to Sam. " Never thought I'd miss soap." He says to him self as he soaps up a wash rag. Another thing he didn't do... He didn't add bubble bath to the bath tub. Blah, Sam was such a little kid.

After a good ten minutes of soaking and relaxing arms behind his head in the bath water, eyes closed, he hears someone running up the stairs that sounded like it had to be Sam. His assumptions proved right when Sam burst threw the door to his old room and made Star and Larry yelp. " Guess bath times over." He says to himself as he gets out of the bath, pulling the stopper. He sighs while listening to Sam annoy Star and Larry.

" Eeeewww gross you two making out in front of the baby?! She'll go blind and become hunchbacked!" Sam laughs as something being thrown hits the wall. Sam was very agile, so Sam would been able to move out of the way easily. He could hear Sam then run laughing towards his own room, shut the door and click it lock.

Next he grabs a towel and starts running it over his body, drying it off as he hummed to himself, not paying attention to anything else going on in the house, which he should have been. Suddenly the door opened, thinking it was Sam, he turned and was about to say some snark at him. Oh, but his luck would be that the person coming threw the door wasn't Sam, but his mom. " Ahhh!" His eyes went wide and he scrambles to cover himself with the towel, only succeeding in just shoving it over his groin in haste. " Mom I'm necked! Out!"

His mom had let out a yelp when he did, she haven gotten a little scared at the sudden scream. It didn't take his mom long to calm down when she realized who was standing shocked and mortified and necked except for a towel barely covering himself in front of her." Oh Michael you and Sam know how to lock a door, don't know why you boys don't." She sighed and shook her head. "Oh calm down, not like I never seen it before. When you where a baby and first discovering your own body you used to just reach down and..."

" Mom no, I don't need to hear that, please, I'm not a baby, this, it's weird and creepy having my mom looking at me near necked with only towel over myself!" He says a bit too high pitched from embarrassment and makes a shooing motion with one hand hoping she'll step out and let him not feel more embarrassed than he already is. He sure as hell didn't want to hear about what he did as a baby more so if it had to do with his mom describing what he did when necked.

Mom actually started giggling, but she stepped out, finding it funny that she nearly mortified her son, catching him necked in the bathroom as he was drying off. He could swear he herd her say something about getting out the baby pictures... Oh god no.

* * *

**** After dinner****

" Eww no, I don't need to see myself necked as a baby, just weird." It was, he didn't want to see his necked baby pictures, like the one showing the dirty paw print on his but from a dog his mom had.

Mom just gave him a look and pointed a picture out to Star who seemed unsure of what to think. " He was five when he did that." His mom said.

" Wait, what?" He pulls the album down to see, his mom had taken a picture of him when he lost a tooth and shoved it into a paper sack, written on the sack was $1.00. His mom had giggled and had to take a pick of that. He still only got a quarter from the flippin fairy. AKA, mom.

Star just looks from the album to him, but didn't say anything. Mom had gotten used to Star acting mostly clam like when he was around, accepting that Star knew things his mom didn't and that Star would never stop fearing her eldest son.

The widow and grandpa had decided to sit down to listen to the families two youngest getting embarrassed. They where thankfully mostly silent, the widow giggling at some of the pictures, grandpa mostly grunted and made few remarks, grandpa just wasn't a social person.

Larry, well Larry didn't say much. It was surprising the guy even stuck around after mooching off what mom cooked. The looser did smirk at a few embarrassing comments made here and there.

" Mike started his life of crime at a very young age. It was only a matter of time before he got sucked into the wrong crowed, from tooth Fairy extortionist, to gang banger. Another tragedy of todays society." Sam dead panned.

" Where did that crap come from?" He stared at Sam like Sam had grown a second head.

" Ha! You wouldn't believe how long I waited to have the opportunity to say that one!" Sam burst into a fit of laughter, yea Sam knew about the whole tooth fairy thing he tried, mom loved talking about that one.

Mom just shook her head and turned to another page of the photo album. " And Sam." Mom suddenly looked up shocked when Sam let out a scream.

"No! Don't show off my pictures!" Sam tried to snatch the Album from mom, who just pulled it away giving Sam a look like he had gone mad.

" Pimple but." He snickered out, which Caused Sam to jump on him and try to gag him to death with a pillow.

" Shut up! Shut up! I'll make you eat this!" Sam said over him.

" Sam! Get off your brother" Mom was serious, but giggled at the sight of Sam on top of him trying and failing to choke him with a pillow, he was kinda sorta already dead in a way, so pillows where very ineffective.

" Make him shut up mom! Mom this is serious, no more baby pictures." Sam was ready to spazz out over it.

He tapped Sam on the shoulder, Sam had leaned all his weigh on his face and while he wouldn't die, it wasn't very comfortable being smothered.

" Hu? oh uh." Sam lifts the pillow off him." It's not attempted murder if your already dead." Sam says in a serious yet uncertain tone, then suddenly smiles big." Necrocide! Attempted necrocide."

" Very funny." He shook his head, Sam was weird and wouldn't be growing out of it.

Larry was staring at Sam like Sam had some kind of mental deficiency. Not surprising considering the strange thing Sam says.

Sam just stared blankly at Larry, as if trying to creep Larry out. Larry already thought Sam was a little nuts, Sam might as well just give Larry more to think about... This whole family is a bit nuts anyway.

" Well that was lovely." The widow says after a moment of clearing her throat to get attention.

Scary part about the widow was, the woman didn't seem to question or look surprised by some of Sams' slips about him. She must be aware of what the Lost Boys are and that he runs with them and is like them. It doesn't actually bother the woman from what he could tell, but does that meas Clair, her daughter know? The whole mentioning of unintentionally drinking someones blood when they all first met only seemed to intrigue Clair. How much about them do these people know in this town? He could only wonder for possibly the hundredth time.

" Now Lucy, I and your father had been talking and I decided that since a grown woman needs her own place and that you may want to remarry after all, but not have to rely on a man again. I decided since I'm staying here and not currently using my home, that you could take the old place and give it some new life." The widow smiled, this was a bit of a surprise, she was going to let my mom move to her home and sort of have her own place.

Mom was taken by surprise by this gesture and mom being a bit proud objected to just taking someones house, but she eventually caved when the widow suggested she can pay a reasonable amount in rent and would have more room for her and Sam and Star. And maybe him if he for some reason needed to spend time there... Apparently the widows home had a nice dark basement. Yea this woman diffidently knew something.

Star would follow, she didn't have much choice. Currently until Star herself figured out a way to support her and the baby, when there's a freeloading boyfriend hanging about, she would need help or a place to stay. Grandpa wouldn't be to keen on Star hanging here, wasn't like Star was direct family and only had any connection due to the baby. Grandpa wouldn't turn out the baby, but would likely encourage Star to stay with mom or move out.

In the end it got settled, mom, Sam, Star and the baby where going to go ahead and move into the widows old place, the widow would coarse stay with grandpa, her husband, in his home. They would begin moving things out tomorrow and in a week things should be settled, meaning next visit to see mom and Sam would likely be a new home. He wasn't too happy with this, not that the first time they had moved from Phoenix was better, just seemed like things changing bothered him a lot more now then it would have before.

Thinking on it and why it bother him so much when he knew his mom wouldn't be staying with grandpa indefinitely and he wasn't nearly as upset at the thought of moving from Phoenix as he was now. It had to be something to do with what he was, cause he had to grit his teeth and smile and not protest this idea. Rally it would be better for his mom, he just had to fight off an aggressive need to assert that no one was leaving this house. This feeling against such a change as moving might be why David and the boys had stayed in this town for so long in the same cave for over eighty years. Not so much as it being a prime source for feeding, but that vampires hate such changes, locking them to one place, one territory making them fiercely guard it.

So he was likely stuck like this, it was an unnerving realization that he would find it difficult to make any major changes in his life and he was likely now just as locked to this territory as the boys unless something happened to force them to abandon the town, which would have to be something pretty major to achieve that. Stuck in one spot force to see things change, things you know and knew disappear, just for new things to replace them and forced to keep up with those changes. Would account for why the desire to run in a gang or pack, cause the only thing that wont change is others like you that been turned.

He sighed, he was going to have to just get used to this change, it wasn't to bad, just another house and only a few minutes away. A new home to stake as being his personal territory. Grandpa and the widow had both looked at him after plans on what to do about moving had been settled with mom. Was like they were aware that it would have a strong effect on him, that they might be aware that such a sudden change was very upsetting to him and he was sure he hadn't shown it. " I'm fine, I can deal." He was truthful enough, he didn't like it, but he'd deal with it.


	15. Blood Moon

**Blood Moon**

Tink, tink. Tink, tink. Something had been hitting the window, I tried to ignore it, it was late and I had had a long day at school, then a long afternoon at Frog comics. Edgar had stopped trying to talk me into killing Mike months back when he realized finally, that I wasn't going to kill my own brother. Or re-kill him, er destroy him, I guess he's already dead. Edgar though was having an argument with Alen and it wasn't pretty.

Alen was growing out of the kid commando phase, need to eradicate vampires and questioning the dangers of what they where doing. They had both agreed that they need to still give the vampire comic out, but disagreed on the actual trying to hunt them, though Max really was the only vampire they had actually been apart of killing. Edgar had kept stating it was their duty as loyal Americans to rid the earth of vampires when ever they could. Alen had said that they really don't have experience and it wasn't worth one of them getting killed or worse, turned by them. The argument was still going on when I had left the comic shop.

Suddenly I sat up, the fact something was hitting my window bringing back memories of Mike outside it yelling at me to let him in. I looked at the window, my heart racing, but nothing was there. Tink. Something had hit it, now I was curious and finally got up and looked out. " Hey Millie? Why you here at this time? It's like after midnight, only two legged leeches and ghost should be out." What could have got Milferd over here like this, he must have rode a bike or walked and with Milferds' asthma it must be major to have him come all the way over here.

" I need... To talk..." Pufft. Milferd was barely able to breath from the sound." Can you let me ... In it's... An Emergency..." Milferd looked worried, no scared, which was kinda scaring me now.

"Ok, I'll get the door." I threw my robe on and ran out and down the stairs. It was the widows old home, it hadn't taken long for them to move into it, only a week, the widow had left the furniture and only taken personal things. It was a nice place, looked like one of those old Victorian houses, faded red wall paper with gold floral patterns, my room though had blue wall paper with white pattern on it. Dinning room had those big French double doors to it, with a second normal sized door that the kitchen was across from. The stairs where before you got to the kitchen, it was neat yet creepy house I guess.

I rounded the stairs and headed for the kitchen the house was dark, but mom had put a night light in one of the plug areas in the hall at the base of the stairs so that we could see if we had to run down in the middle of the night. OK so the dark still scares me and that's why the light is there, but scares mom some to, cause you know there's something there. I was glad of the little light as I pushed threw the kitchen door and headed to the back door and let Milferd in. Mom had another night light in the kitchen wall plug. I guess it was cheaper on the electric than laving the lights on all night.

" We... Have a... Problem." pufft." Gramps... Knows, I herd him growling and talking to mom... And dad... I He's mad... He knows you where down there... He said he smelt you... I don't... Know if he knows I herd him... They will when they see... Me gone... Gramps was saying you would... Have to be... Next and I... Needed to be... Punished... Mom and dad where trying to stop him, talk to... Him, but he... Started growling and I herd cracking noises... I ran when I saw... Him start to... Change and there's... Not a full moon!" Milferd looked terrified, but now so was I. " I didn't stay, I hope he... Didn't hurt my... Parents." Pufft, Milferd was trying to keep calm, how he had managed to make it all the way here without passing out and needing a Doctor is like a miracle.

" So he's gong to come after me?!" I squeaked out, Milferd nodded." And he can change at will?" This was scary before, now I was terrified. The old man was going to come for me first chance he got and eat me, like he ate those other kids and could change at will." I thought you said he ate kids to keep from changing."

" Mom and Dad... Thought that... I think they... Were surprised when he changed... He's been lying and using my family... I have to save.. Them if he didn't eat... Them yet, but don't know... How." Milferd was shaking, now that he was inside he seemed to be reacting to the terror he saw and fear that his parents might be dead for trying to stand up to the thing when it wanted to hurt Milferd and kill him.

" We'll have to arm ourselves, maybe he can't change in the day, Edgar and Alen might help, thought they're more out to go after vampires." The Frogs were a lot better than doing this alone, but we got lucky with Max, if not for those windows, we'd have all been dead and sun light isn't going to stop a werewolf. " We could do something, we can go try and find Mike, make him help us help your parents."

Milferd nods." How we... Gonna find him? Boardwalk... Is closed... This late..."

" Ride Bike into the woods and scream his name till he hears us? Or wait the beach, Mike said something about usually being near the beach, just scream our heads off, hope Mike hears and shows up and not the werewolf grandpa instead." I shiver, the werewolf would likely be able to sniff them out, hopefully not only has he not hurt Milferds parents, but that they managed to some how stall the wolf bastard.

" OK, I rode.. Bike up here... I can manage, but not... Fun,need to stop to breath.." Milferd must be feeling really bad after that ride and it wasn't over yet.

Milferd and I headed out, I got my bike and we both took off down the road and would ride out towards the beach near the boardwalk. It seemed to take a lot longer than it really was, with the fear that a werewolf could attack us at any time along the way. We probably couldn't out peddle him either, but sitting at home waiting and hoping it doesn't show up wasn't an option.

* * *

*** Beach ***

" Mike!, Mike! Where you at ass hole! I know you're some where out here!" I kept screaming Mikes name, it had been fifteen minutes, my throat was getting soar and I was beginning to think this was a lost cause, mike wasn't around here and if had been, was long gone.

" I don't think... He herd you." pufft. " What do we do now? Oh... Geeze." Milferd started hitting the inhaler a few times, looking off to his left.

" What's... Up." I looked and spotted who or more like what Millie was looking at. It wasn't Mike, but it was one of Satans' little helpers.

I didn't know his name, but he was blond, curly haired with a mullet and wore a strange colorful patchwork jacket. He was staring at us with this sly yet sinister look and seemed to have his hand in a fist over his mouth. It was like he was trying to think of what to do with or to them and it was starting to scare me. Milferd wasn't feeling much better either from the looks of it either.

" You're Mikeys' little brother." It finally spoke. It that was all I could think of him as, an it, as right now nothing seemed human about him, only the physical looks and I knew that was just a facade to fool humans. The way it watched us, the way it stood, it seemed like a cat just standing over a mouse under its paw, and we are the mice. I had the feeling a false move and this thing might attack us.

" Yea, I am, where's Mike!" I yelled at it, but didn't look directly in its eyes. I would stare Mike right in the eyes sometimes to annoy him, but I wasn't stupid and wouldn't take it that this one wouldn't do something to me if I held eye contact. At the time I though it was funny Mike telling me never to look a vampire in the eyes, cause I figured I'd never have to worry about that, but here I was on the beach in the middle of the night and only a couple of yards away was one of the monsters.

" He's not here." I herd it snickering, it thought my fear was funny and was playing around, but thankfully it didn't move any closer.

" I can see that, where is he? I want Mike, not you!" I was scared, but I wasn't going to let it get to me, wasn't going to back down and hoped that it would hold off doing anything because of my brother.

" He's around, why you want him?" That sinister sly smile never left the things face, though it did pull it's hand away from its mouth, so maybe it decided to stop its' games.

" He's my brother, I don't need a reason." I was breathing hard from the fear, Milferd had taken another puff, but stayed silent. I don't know what it was about this one tonight, but I didn't feel nearly as terrified around them when they all had showed that night to pick up the stuffed animals, though this one I remember did kind of give me the creeps the way he looked at me then.

" He's our brother." It was mocking me, I think, or just stating what it thought fact, just to torment me more. Why wouldn't it go away? Why did it want to toy with me like this?

" If you not going to tell me where Mike is or get him, can't you just go away?" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say as the monsters' eyes seem to flash and a look of annoyance crossed it's face. I wasn't sure which was more terrifying, it playing games, or it now looking like it was annoyed and no longer having fun... " Please?" I pleaded, to smooth over the attitude of my last statement.

It looked like it got lost in its thoughts for a moment like it is thinking of something to itself, probably trying to decide if it wanted to kill us or not, though it didn't look like it was wanting to attack. Suddenly it spoke and surprised me. " Mikey's coming."

I was confused, I didn't hear or see anything, no bike and it certainly hadn't moved to go get anyone and even called out anything, but it didn't look like it was playing around, that it was honest when said Mike was on his way. Then that sly sinister grin reappeared on its' face and it's hand came back up to its mouth as if it had a secret that it knew.

I jump as something suddenly dropped down next to the thing. Then I saw it was Mike, I almost forgot they could fly. " Mike! Make your leechy friend stop that!" I pointed at the grinning thing, whos' grin widen, though now it had its' hands in its pockets, it wouldn't stop staring and I realized what one of the things that had me so scared, it had not once blinked the whole time.

Mike then pushed it, though it looked more half hearted and playful than out of anger. " Marko stop being an ass." Mike then walks over to me." Hey, why you out here screaming? You know it isn't safe." He glanced over at Milferd a funny look on his face as Milferd puffed the inhaler.

" Be glad I recognized him, he interrupted my meal." The thing Mike had called Marko said.

I had the feeling interrupting a blood sucker feeding was a very bad thing to do. I swallowed, wondering how close I came to getting us both killed, but I really had to talk to Mike." Milferds grandpa is a werewolf and he's going to eat me!" OK that didn't sound as sane as it did in my head.

"Uh... I don't even know how to respond to that." Mike stared at me looking dumbfounded.

" Well you can do something, like stop him, I don't want to be mutt chow." My fear had left with Mike being here, cause nothing would hurt me in front of Mike and I guess anything tried to hurt Mike, the leechy friend of his would help.

" Uh, yea, what you wanting me to do? I don't actually know a thing about werewolves." Mike was giving me this look like I should know.

" You can... Drop me off, I need to see... If my parents are OK... That is if you don't mind?" Milferd looked tired and the bike was probably his dads, since they would likely not get him one due to his health.

It took a bit of convincing, but Mike decided to drop Milferd off after Milferd explained what happened. Mike showing up with Millie stunned his parents when they Saw Mike standing behind their son. Don't know if they recognized Mike as being one of Satans' little gang. The one thing noticeable about the group was they all ware a long dangling earring in the left ear to show who they belonged to, so might be possible they know by the way Mike dressed, weird vibe he gave off and that damned earring... They had been worried when they saw Milferd was gone, the grandpa had ran out, possibly to hunt me down, but he never showed up at my house. Mike said he couldn't smell anything off around the house and even checked grandpas place to make sure. Nothing, but Mike did stay till it was close to dawn to make sure dog breath didn't show.

It looked like Me and Millie would have to set a plan in action, unless Millies parents do something, now that the sick wolf bastard had showed to be using them and lying. I was just glad Milferds' parents were alright, but now I have to worry about a psycho werewolf out there looking for me.


	16. Adoration

**Adoration**

I watched her, like I have been watching her the past two weeks from a distance. Now and then I'd see her look around, probably getting that feeling you get when you know someone or something is watching your every move, maybe even stalking you. It wasn't my intent to put the girl at unease, I just couldn't help it.

This girl, she was a local, but abandoned by her father, mother recently died of cancer. The girl was obviously depressed, lonely, haven spent most of her time caring for her mom the last few months. No other family in Santa Carla and what she had are in Canada, but they they had disowned the girls' mother for getting pregnant at a young age. The girl was only seventeen and a drop out trying to figure out how to take care of herself.

It was a given to read the thoughts of the potential prey to keep from attacking locals who weren't asking for it by provoking us. It was then I had read her thoughts and then her memories. She wouldn't be missed, but I found himself drawn to her and watching her, seeing that she was trying and not giving up or in to the things holding her back. Life is hard and she wasn't doing well, there weren't any jobs she would find easily and soon the girl would end up on the street, used and abused by the trash that walked them. Eventually such things would scar her and break her, put out that fire the girl was desperately trying to keep alive.

She wasn't weak and giving in or leaning on her pain as a reason to lash out at those around her, she was afraid, afraid of what will become of her, but wasn't giving up to it. I few had hassled her as I suspected they would, tried to get her to go with them and then tried to force her when she refused. She fought and they gave up, not willing to do something with so many to witness. There was one less of the duo to walk as I managed to corner one of the two alone, I fed well that night.

So now I'm following her, watching her every move and maybe I'm fantasizing about her body, about it being under mine and then sharing of our blood. I wanted her, wanted her to be mine. It had been a year since I had a girl and I wanted to feel that again. She couldn't be my mate, that would never happen, I was bound to David for whatever reason. David was possessive of me, but we've only been sexual very few times and only during the sexual high feeding gives, the domination didn't count, though David stopped the dominating me when I beat I returned the favor, maybe it was respect I had earned for being successful.

David though not picky, did prefer female lovers, which was confusing that he'd marked and bonded to me and when I asked he would only say that he takes what he wants and wouldn't answer beyond that. For some reason David had to have me as his and wouldn't answer the real reason why and likely I'd never find out.

David was our pack leader and my mate, so he would be the only one to have say in if someone could join and convincing him to allow someone I wish to have as a lover, like he tended to with Mercedes may not be easy. David had even turned aggressive on Mercedes when she and I tried to have sex, though we done it before without David joining, it was like if David hadn't said yes to it, David would likely attack. Mercedes always checked with David first after that, before seeking to bed me, actually I think Paul is the only one she avoided bedding down with. She wanted David and preferably took Dwayne. Also helped that Mercedes turned out to have red hair, when she stopped bleaching it, that was funny, but we kind of figured that.

Finally the girl stopped, likely feeling that someone was following her, she turned around, looking tired at first, but her eyes widen slightly seeing me. She was a local and had herd enough stories and probably seen me with the rest, the earring was also a give away, you didn't find many males wearing a dangling earring in only their left ear if you even seen them wearing one. The girl didn't believe at first, but when you've been to the boardwalk and seen the boys and their leader have been there year after year, only changing styles with the times, you learn the stories aren't fake and anyone that runs with that group is just as deadly.

" You following me?" The girl asked in a nervous weary tone. She wasn't model material, but she was cute, a little mousey, but cute, long straight brown hair, dark circles under her eyes. Clothing was a pair of blue jeans, white shoes I caught the logo Keds on the heels before she turned around, shirt was some slip over thing with spaghetti straps that came just below her breasts. Her breasts, well they weren't very big, but at least they weren't small. She was cute, that was good enough, I didn't have to have a super model. I liked her and wanted her, that's what counted.

" Yea I am." I smiled at her trying to ease the mood, look pleasant, it only made her more nervous... Her first thought was creepy stalker... OK not the best first impressions. " Hey, Um want something to eat? I'm Michael." I put my hand out, still smiling. " What's your name?" The girl looked a little confused, still weary, but had calmed slightly when I hadn't done anything.

" Brandy. Why would you offer to get me something?" She was confused, that was obvious, must not been used to being asked out to eat. That and she was wondering if I was some random guy that dressed similar to the gang called The Lost Boys.

I shrugged." I think you're cute and isn't a guy supposed to ask a cute girl out to eat? Like it's a written code for men, thou shall ask girl out to eat if you like them." I gesture as if pointing out some invisible written word in the air. " Brandy is a nice name, nice drink too."

She giggled and smiled, she was still weary of me, but was calm to it. " You think I'm pretty? You're good looking guy, you could get some girl much better looking then me if you want." She had smiled, but was aware she wasn't a bomb shell and most guys with my looks tended to over look girls like her, for the pretty popular cheerleader types, the air heads.

A girl like her doesn't get a guy like me, just like a guy like me, doesn't have any glory once out of high school, if he doesn't land a sports scholarship when the parents can't afford to send him to colleague. I felt like breaking the norm, though I still wont be going to collage.

" Well maybe, but I saw you and I decided I like you, so want a chili dog?" I gestured my hand again for her to take it and when she gave in I smiled and lead her to the stand that served hot dogs.

* * *

**** Two nights latter****

Brandy, I again was to met her at the Boardwalk, two nights and I wanted her more, but had to be patient, had to convince David to let me have her. " David?" We where at the boardwalk, leaning on the rails, though I was standing facing David.

" You going to ask me about that girl, oh you didn't really think I hadn't notice you going off stalking her around the Boardwalk did you? It was amusing at first." David stood straight and leaned forward putting his face in mines. " She's food, stop playing around with it."

" I want her." I glanced at Mercedes who's' eyes widen slightly and shook her head. Mercedes didn't want to be brought into this, that was obvious. I looked back at David. " I need a girl, I need this, just allow me her? She's not weak."

" No." Single word, David wasn't having this up for debate, it came out icy and cold.

" No? You can have someone I can't? It wouldn't change anything, I know who I belong to, that's not going to change if I have a lover, a girl to rely on me, but also can hold her own and she can, she." I was pushing my luck with this and I could feel Davids anger, but I wasn't going to give in, but I wasn't going to challenge him either. My words where cut off as I was slugged in the face and knocked onto my ass, David hadn't pulled the punch and used his full strength. My mouth and nose had blood coming out, which I quickly wiped it away before it could be seen. " I'm not going to give this up, just... Please, this one gift?"

David paused and his expression changed when I said "gift" and looked like he was going to think it over after all. He put his hand out to help me off the ground. " You want her that bad?" David was likely weighing the pros and cons of allow this. " She can pass and can handle herself, then she can stick around, otherwise." David gave out a cold sinister laugh. " You know what happens to someone who can't keep up." David puffed on that cigarette of his.

Cold or not, I was grateful David had decided to allow a "gift" it was probably the only reason he changed his mind. The girl was going to be his gift to me, David wouldn't be considered giving in, no one would question his gifting me and David likely sensed my discomfort and need, it was the whole reason I ended up stuck in their pack, I had been chasing after a girl.

I stepped in close and ran my cheek against his, it was a sign of affection and the best way I could show my appreciation to David for allowing me this. It would look more or less like I had almost hugged him, but changed my mind as I pulled away quickly. The action had David staring at me, probably because I was hardly affectionate towards him. We often remained close to each other, but Mercedes was the only one that was affectionate.

" Get the girl, we can see if she can fit in." David had composed himself quickly and was ready to put her threw the test, though David was casting me glances, not the lurid ones he does to set me on edge, but a softer expression I couldn't interpret. I had caught him off guard with my gesture of thanks and he didn't know how to react to it and it seemed to warm that cold attitude of his at least for now.

" Cool, we need more girls." Paul was grinning big and bobbing his head, apparently glad that David decided to allow my love interest to join.

Paul was strange, he was more a tease and a flirt and not actually as much a man whore as he acted out to be. I do know Paul and Marko have had sex a few times, though Paul is an unrepentant perv of female bodies and seems to get joy out of incensing women at every chance he gets if he's not flirting. Paul flirts, it's with a girl Paul deems worthy of it and might have a interest in actually being with. If Paul is being lurid and making cat calls, the girl's likely to die. Girls don't survive Paul very long and Paul seems to love telling me some of the perverse details at times.

" So where's this girl, where we going?" Paul decided to play tag along and likely would freak her out.

" Do you have to follow me? You know it's a downer to have the friend come along and make things with a girl awkward? I'm going to have to some how get her to come with us and you're going to freak her out." It came out a bit frustrated.

" She'll come, how can she resist this face?" Paul pointed at his face. " Girls like me, I have an innocent face."

" Um, no you don't, Marko's the one that looks innocent. You look like a stoner that's licked way to many LSD stamps. I think the girls are just to scared to tell you you freak them out because they think you'll go druggie flippy on them." I felt Pauls' fist hit my shoulder, though not hard.

" I'm not that bad, girls love me, ha, so she sees I'm fine, she'll not be worried about the rest of us and come along. Hey, think you might be able to get David to allow another girl?" Paul slapped my arm now in his enthusiasm.

" I doubt I could convince David I need another "gift". David would probably think I'm trying to become a man slut. I just want a nice girl that I can treat like she's my girls friend, like a normal guy my age would do, I'm still young you know." I shake my head at Paul who was grinning and nodding.

" Ha, yea, I know, but hard to find good ones, and then they tend to flip out when you test them, but not to bad these nights, some changes are good, like the girls, I like a girl in tight pants, um leather, show those curves and the ass. And leather top, all pulled up tight around the tits, making those babies puff up like they just begging to be grabbed." Paul looked like he was ready to drool over his own imagination.

" You're a freak Paul, there she is, cotton candy vendor, don't , well don't act like your self, act like someone else." Last thing I needed was Paul to decide to get perverse with the girl.

" Wait, then who am I supposed to act like?" Paul was giving me this confused look as we walked up to where brandy stood at the cotton candy vendor." Oh hi I'm Paul, your cute, but you'd look cuter in." Paul shut up when I slapped my hand over his mouth.

" Uh ignore him, he's a friend, who is nosy." I smiled at Brandy, she had turned around and now was giving Paul a wide eyed look. She didn't know Paul, but she was terrified and obviously knew for certain about him." He won't do nothing, come on, we can go for a ride."

" Yea, a ride, will be cool." Paul had pulled my hand away from his mouth and was looking at her expectantly.

" Um, maybe some oth... Other time?" She had stuttered when I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

" You'll be riding with me, can go visit where we hang out, have a little fun, nothing will happen." I purred out and gave her a kiss under the ear, though her blood sang sweetly with my lips so close, I was able to control the urge to take a small taste.

I started to nudge her a little, she decided to give in, though she was afraid. Maybe she knew it was too late, like maybe some primordial human instinct told her that she might as well go, because it was to late now, she had already become a target. It was to late, once I had resolved that I wanted her two weeks ago, she had no chance of being spared. I now understood when David said he gets what he wants when I asked him about taking me, it was same for them all, they would get what they wanted and she was going to be mine.

Paul followed a step behind. I spotted his wicked grin, it didn't look as friendly and playful as it had earlier, now it held something dark and sinister about it, not an often sight on Pauls' face, but Paul was anticipating our soon to be newest member. We would soon be initiating a new female into the pack, and Paul was hyped up about it.

The girl, yes had figured she had gotten into something she couldn't back out, her thoughts are racing and she's now certain who I am with because of Paul, but is thinking that she has better chance of surviving by not panicking and for now going along with us, cause others who have crossed The Lost Boys tend to disappear. In her mind her only hope wasn't to try and run or cause a scene, but to figure a way out. Just for her there would be no way out, she would turn or be killed if she didn't pass. She was smart, and though her fear showed, she held good self control, it would do ehr good, she kept it up, she'll give David a good impression and he'll welcome her openly.

" So this is the girl." David gave Brandy a look over as we walked up, his expression was one of indifference.

I could sense David didn't care much for the girls looks, not her physical looks, but her clothes. David probably preferred a girl that was more biker looking, to match them. She would stand out a bit, like they had kidnapped the girl next door. Other than that, she had his approval.

:: She doesn't ride, so it will be different this time, she rides with you Michael, you will have to keep up. Stop right at the edge of the bluff, she might not be the rider pushing her way tot he edge, but she'll see and if she sticks with you after that, then that's just another step... Now has she ate?:: David was already instructing me on what to do mentally and planning on food.

" She is, she's Brandy." I say out loud as I clutch her a little closer with one arm. Brandy was scared, but actually clutched my jacket, finding some comfort in doing that. She had some trust in me after two nights and was trying to rely on that I wouldn't allow her harm and I wouldn't as long as she didn't fail and I hoped she wouldn't fail, I didn't want to kill her.

:: I don't know, she ate some cotton candy, but don't think she's had a good solid meal.:: I didn't think she had been eating much, considering her lack of money, but those worries of hers should be over after tonight.

David walks over and gets seated on his bike, which got the others to follow, Dwayne pulling his leg over to sit, Paul hops onto his, Marko pulls himself up on his and Mercedes took her seat on hers. David was now staring up over at me, waiting for me to get on mine, which I did and held my ahnd out to help the girl onto the back, she took it and climb on hesitantly.

" Nice name and not a bad drink either." David laughed sinisterly which caused her to shiver a little against my back. David then brought his bike to life and took off.

" Hold on tight." I say just before charging off to catch up to David, it wouldn't be as hard as the first time, as I had no hesitation in following this time, but still it would be pushing my Bike over it's limits to keep neck and neck with David.

* * *

**I have decided to go first person, I find it's a little easier to keep up with who's saying what and prevent confusion. (not to mention easier to keep in present tense)**

**Also due to lack of maturity on my other fic, I have guests comments off, I may turn them back on at some point, but for now they will remain off. I may turn it back on at the ending of this fic.**


	17. Dropping the Bomb

**Dropping the Bomb**

**David PoV**

" You made me a monster!?" Our newest, Brandy was upset. "How could you do this to me!? What am I going to do!?" Very upset.

" I think she's taking this rather well." I commented looking at Michael amused at this out come. Who could have guessed the girl had a fiery Irish temper.

" She just threw a knife at Paul." Michael was watching the girl wearily and staying a good distance out of her reach.

" The finer details, here." I hold out a freshly rolled joint to Michael, he looked a little tense, but then his would be lover was having a fit and wanting to stab Paul who had just goosed her to, as he said: Get her mind off of it. " Give her a few minutes, she'll calm down after all, she is one of us now and she'll adjust. She'll adjust just fine." The grin grew across my face, the girl had a dark side to her I could feel it, brought out by the vampire. Some things remained buried and hidden even from ourselves inside and when we turn, this darkness is exploited to full.

Paul and Marko were working on Brandy, getting the girl calmed. Paul though perverted actually had some tact, he wouldn't take advantage of the new sensations and the blood high to have sex with Brandy. Sides Paul was mostly all puff and bluff, unless he respected the girl, then he flirted and acted decently enough. Mercedes, well she didn't have Pauls' respect, but that comes from Mercedes' instant attraction to me and wanting to wiggle her way into becoming my girl. Paul doesn't see Mercedes any less as a sister and friend, but he will likely never have respect for her.

Paul and Marko were also the best to entertain our new member out here on the lone sandy beach in front of a bon fire, they had the most straight forward personalities and wouldn't allow her to mope. Michael and Mercedes were both too young to do so without it becoming a personal issue, since their own turning would be to fresh for them to put aside. Dwayne, well he wasn't much for trying to help anyone adjust, like Michael, he's more athletic and better suited for keeping his eyes out for trouble.

Paul knew my agenda, they all did. I have no want of a woman, none of them could ever replace her, hold themselves up to even a fraction she was and if they could, then like her, they would fizzle and die if even touched by what we are. Michael's right about that, I don't have any real interest in the sexual side with him. I prefer women and none of them would ever be worthy of being my mate, even after all this time, but to care about who I take to bed, male or female is pointless, that's just what's bred into the human mind to care about. I'm not human, I kill, I torture and I take what and who I want.

I wanted Michael, they knew I wanted him and they all wanted him to. Not the sex, though those times we have had, had been interesting, but I've really haven't done much more with Michael than I have with the other boys. Mercedes though has mostly been the focus of my sexual desires, a very willing one. The domination of Michael really wasn't sex so much as forcing Michael to submit to me, to learn his place. After Michaels' revenge on me, hitting me with that bat and then dominating me while he could, he's been more passive, less challenging. I've no cause to force Michael under those conditions again, not now and after that night I don't think I will again, he's earned my respect.

It isn't always about strength, but one's ability and will to go threw with something against the odds and succeed. Michael may have been underhanded in his success, but he's earned my respect, because as the saying goes: All is fair in love and war and it's something I'd have done if I couldn't take my opponent head on... We use any means to get what we want, revenge, a lover, a trinket. Success against a difficult challenge no matter how it's preformed is still success and deserving of some respect... It certainly has allowed the stick in Michaels' ass to fall out.

Michaels staring off at the girl, I wouldn't call myself a jealous man, I allowed Michael this, Michael's young, his human memories are still fresh, still hasn't ahd time and the vampire to wear on him, to drag him into the same state of mind we are, to no longer care about the human world other than to effect it's looks with the time. Michael had been feeling lonely for part of his past that allowing him his mortal family visits couldn't achieve. And as is our nature that turned into a lust and want to claim the object of his desire, that being a girl to be with him.

We are both crouching in the sand, the bonds of blood and the mark that has burned into the minds of what we are that tells us we are the property of the one who placed it on us draws us to each other, like two magnets. This is just how I wanted it, the strengths of the mate bond was the only thing I could think of to leashed Michael to me, the man's to independent and dominant. Sooner or latter he'd have left us, left us all with no telling when he'd get the urge to return and see his brothers, his blooded family or if he could even survive alone. There's no chance of loosing him now, not after finding him.

I run my claws over the back of Michaels' head threw his hair. I desired the comfort of the closeness of my brothers, we all did, but this bond was stronger with Michael and I felt the need to show my possessiveness of what's mine and without the human guise. Michael then looks at me curiously.

" I don't get you... Why? And you know what I mean, I'm not complaining, I just want to know the real reason behind just wanting me. I know there has to be more, what is it about me... Especially... Star had said you wanted me as her first.

This question again, I sighed, then gritted my teeth when Star was mentioned. Star would mention that to him. " I had said it out of spite, her refusal to accept herself, not what she was, but she just didn't accept herself. Then her accusations we tricked her, acting like an innocent victim. As I told you, she had an idea from her gypsy family what we were, or that we weren't human at the least. She wasn't going to kill you, that was obvious, I knew she'd not try, I just said it to watch her squirm. Sides if I wanted you to be her first kill I wouldn't have stopped you that night you and her were going to get something to eat and instead offered you that challenge. Burgers weren't on her mind, she was hungry and trying to resist, but she'd likely have ended up trying to have you for dinner if I let her leave with you."

Michael nods, no longer effected by what Star could have or did do." And your need to turn me then?" Michael just wasn't going to give this part up.

" You really want to know that bad?" I fold my arms staring at him, this got another nod." Very well.. You remind me of someone... You remember I told you already we lost another one of our brothers, right after we were turned?" Another nod, Michael caught the meaning, understanding seemed to cross his face. I might as well be honest and not hide it, Michael will never give this up, he's determined to know and it seems to be eating at him to not understand and know what it is that dove me to desire him to be with us.

" I wouldn't say you so much look like Morrison as you look a lot like Jasper, our lost friend and brother." I had felt responsible. I was their leader and I failed. First we all end up being turned into soulless blood drinkers, I couldn't leave them behind and I as their acting leader ironically was also the last to be fully turned. I was the only one forced into having a choice, Michael and the others will never have that weighing on them. I couldn't choose death and leave them, not at the mercy of our sire. They didn't want me to leave, they still needed me.

Next we then loose Jasper soon after our turning, then Max took over. I failed to protect them, getting us cursed, then witnessing the death of one of my friends, my brothers, we were all very close. We had only our selves to rely on and the boys looked to me for answers and I couldn't provide or stop what was happening to us. Then Max comes and tries to subdue us, tame and oppress us into his psycho delusional view of a family he could never have. Eighty years of being oppressed and having to follow the command of someone not worthy of our respect and loyalty. Freed of the sire, just to have only a moment to celebrate before Max had showed up.

We are free now though and it's still hard to believe even though a few months from now, it'll have marked two years we have been liberated from his servitude. Sometimes I still cringe expecting to hear Maxs' voice telling me to do something for him or to have my boys do something for him. My boys, cause they sure as hell weren't Maxs' as much as he thought they and I belonged to him.

" Maybe I wanted Jasper back, I just wanted you, you resemble him and something about you, either way I couldn't let you go, it'd be like loosing him again if I left you alone and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave you to be destroyed by Maxs' insanity. I couldn't see that happening again." I had to fix my failure to protect them, that we could have the one of us that we lost again, in some form. Michael wasn't Jasper, but he was close enough.

" But the mate bond? It stops us both from begin able to see someone we really would want as that kind of companion." Michael was giving me this confused look, he hadn't caught onto why the bond was so important.

" I couldn't let you go and the chances of you wondering were high that eventually you would, I couldn't take that chance you could leave us, I couldn't let that happen, not again, I'm not the only one that wanted you to stay, we all did. We couldn't let you go and I have no need for a mate. I'm not held back, there's nothing out there for me to take, because what I want would be destroyed by what we are, just like your mother would..." We all had to go through the knowledge that some we can not keep and it's best to leave them. Only those like Max who time and being alone had ate away his sanity does something like that. We however had each other to keep us sane, our own family and brothers, the ones that can handle the change and our new sisters. It was the only way our kind could survive, because without a pack, without friends and brothers, you might as well walk into the sun, because eternity is a very long time to be alone." I have no interest in turning another."

" So.. I'm replacing this guy that died like a century ago? Wait you don't think I'm him?" Michael was giving me this look like he was ready to freak out. I knew this wouldn't sit well with him, the thought that I might think he's Jasper reborn, that I'd not see him, but see someone he resembles.

" Reincarnation? Possible, we exist, so why not reincarnation? Still, that's aside the point, I know who you are and that you are a separate person from him, weather or not you may have once been him. I'm not delusional, but you have something about you and you look like him, that's good enough, we are whole again." I point over to the girl. " And you have someone, I make sure our needs are taken care of." When I turned back to look at Michael, giving him a serious expression." If the bond and knowing the truth bothers you... We can break the bonds, it's not very pleasant, but possible."

"... No... I guess I've gotten used to your annoying ass in my head so much and being able to always sense you... I don't think I'd feel right with out that feeling now." Michael gave me a slight smile. " But no more trying to beat me down and molest me just because you have to prove you're the bigger dick OK?"

" That all? I don't know how I can manage not beating you senseless and tearing your ass up... I guess I'll have to learn to live with such." I laughed, I was in the mood to joke, Michael had surprised me, pleasantly surprised me by his refusal of the offer to break our bonds. It meant he would never wish to leave us. We would stay whole. I admit I had forced it in haste and maybe fear of loosing him, but in turn forcing him could have easily drove him away. I just got lucky or my gambles with allowing him his mortal family and then this girl has paid off. " You do understand that the same thing still stands as long as your bound to me?" I grin, I wasn't going to remind Michael what all I mean, that what is his is also mine, that includes the girl.

" Yea, yea." Michael rolls his eyes. " I belong to you, I'm you're property and can only touch the tits you allow me to touch." Michaels' sarcasm dripped in his words, but there was humor in them as well.

My pack is whole, we didn't need no one else and we owned Santa Carla. I won't ever tell Michael, but there has been a few times I've almost called him Jasper, that would just incense him. Michael is too proud and wouldn't want to be judged based on a ghost of the past.


	18. Party Time

**Party Time**

" Time to celebrate and have some fun!" David called out, loudly clasping his gloved hands together. " Night is still young, so lets get going boys." David smirked. " And girls." Davis back turns towards us as he walks off towards the bikes, parked a little ways from the bon fire.

Paul and Marko walk over with an uncertain Brandy, turning her over to me. Once at my side I wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her towards the bikes, she looked up at me questioningly, she didn't understand, her own question echoed mine towards David, but for me it was a simple truth: I really did want her, had to have her, because she was alone, no one to leave behind and she needed someone as much as I did. And she also needed a family again.

" I had to have you, I wanted you, you're not as self absorbed as other girls. I needed a girl that could handle this, you needed a family. It's not that bad, you'll never have to be alone ever again." I hugged her to me, she nodded and seemed to sort of understand. She ahd the nature, but the full understanding will take a little more time, because we don't instantly know everything about what we are and it's not easy to explain, it just has to be experienced.

I would never have thought I could put someone threw this, the physical and mental pain of being turned into some killing monster. Something that rips people apart to feed its' own sick lust for blood and yet I just done that, brought a girl to David and asked her to be made mine for eternity. I wanted her, desired her and it had nearly consumed my mind, driving me mad with the vampires need to fulfill that want. I would have done almost anything to possess her, to have her at my side once I laid eyes on her and decided I wanted to know her. I can understand the drive that possessed David to go after me and use any means he could to ensure I'd not leave and go on my own once I had adjusted and understood how to survive beyond instinct. When we want something, it is near impossible to push that want or perceived need away, it consumes us and becomes an obsession.

I took her hand and pulled her up onto the bike, David seemed in a good mood, I'm not sure if it's from my not wishing to break our bonds or Brandys' addition to our pack. We bring the bikes to life and take off on the mental signal from David. He hasn't told us the destination, other than we are heading for a club. Brandy clings tightly to my back, still new to this and fearful of the dangerous speeds we ride at. It's only a matter of time for her to adjust, it shouldn't take long, it didn't take me long, though I stayed pissed at David for some time, I can sense anger and confusion from brandy over what happened, but acceptance. This acceptance I thought was strange at first, butt hen she truly was alone, she's angry, but her biggest fear was dieing alone, but now will have no fear of that.

**** Club ****

It wasn't long before we pulled up to the club, or more like road house. A biker bar on the outskirts of town, that already had many bikes out front. There was a couple old trucks and a car, but mostly bikes. " Biker bar?" I said aloud, amused by this sight.

" We have bikes, so we're as much bikers as they are." David smirked and got off his bike. " They have a pool table and don't ask much questions about what your age is, sides they know better." The click of a lighter sounded as David light up a cigarette, then offered one to me, I accepted it and held it for him to light. David then turned and pushed open the doors, with us in tow.

The music inside muffled threw thick walls and doors. Only windows in the place where on the second floor. Inside it was loud, hard rock blaring from the speakers. The place could gag you with the cigarette smoke hung in the air and David of coarse walked in like he was the baddest bastard in the place. The occupants looked mostly older, a couple maybe our age, but mainly older bikers in thirties. Many turned to give us a look over as if deciding if we should be there, then turned away as if we gained their approval.

" Tough crowd." Mercedes chimed and then smirked."" So pool? I've played once." And she was all over David, running her hand along his arm, stroking it.

" Yes pool, Michael?" David looks at me expectantly.

" Uh un, never played and you'll just cheat." No point in playing him, even if I knew how.

" He's a pool shark." Marko snickers from behind me.

" Never hurts to learn new things Michael and I can't cheat at pool, you think I'm going to magically levitate the balls into the pockets?" David gave me this smug look before heading off into a corner that housed the pool tables. With nothing else to do I followed, seemed everyone was intent on playing pool and getting drunk.

****Half Hour Latter****

Paul had us all watching in surprise and maybe a little shock, he had been beating David, who would have thought of all people Paul could out do David in pool and Paul was smug, letting this fact go to his head as he bragged, which eventually got David to smack him up side the head. Currently though David and Paul were heavy into a game, Marko deciding to place a few bets down on who will win two out of three. We all chose Paul, causing Marko to roll his eyes at our lack of adventure. There was a few that tried to take our claimed table from us, but with the whole pack staring them down, even the most harden bikers backed off not wanting to cross us.

Brandy had even joined in the stare down, the instincts to follow her pack already solid, even if she was confused by them. I ran my hand along her back stroking it, enjoying having her next to me as we watched David and Paul make rounds at the table, a growl of irritation and snarl of challenge between the two, but only over the game, Paul wouldn't challenge David out right. It was tense watching them try to out do each other, with Davis face ahrd, focused on trying to beat Paul, but failing.

" What was that? I could swore I herd something growling from outside the building." I glanced around, what ever it was sounded pretty big.

" Yea sounded like a large ass dog outside." Marko then looked towards the direction of the sound.

There was a loud thud and crunch of wood, something had hit the wall with enough force to crack the outside all the way to the inside of the wall near the front door, leaving an indent in it, this coarse got the bikers all standing up and drawing guns, knives and chains.

" What ever it is, it's big and nasty." Mercedes comments." And I have a feeling it hasn't come in peace."

Brandy eyes the indentation then looked at me questioningly, I could only shrug, I had no idea what it was that ahd caused it and I wasn't walking out side to find out. Well I didn't have to walk out, because it came in and it was a big ass ugly two legged mutt. It had decided to rip the door off and come charging in, getting itself shot up, but that wasn't holding its' rampage back, it started tearing threw everyone like they were paper dolls.

" What the fuck is a werewolf doing here!" David yelled out pissed that his game was getting interrupted.

" Save the whiskey!" Paul lunges and catches the bottle of whiskey that David knocked over with his pool stick from turning to see what had torn its way threw the building.

" Wait that thing is a werewolf? Aren't they supposed to like be covered in hair, that thing looks sickly!" I yelled out from the shock of seeing this ugly thing.

The thing that was wreaking havoc looked both hideous and frightful. It stood a good seven feet tall on bent legs. There was hair, but it wans't very thick and in places you would normally see hair on a human, though a little longer, the rest was bald and you could see the skin under the hair. The skin looked an oily grey tone and a bit wrinkled. It stood on the balls of its elongated feet which ended in something that looked between paws and toes, the hands had stubby paw like fingers with blunted claws on the end. The ears were elongated coming to a point reaching above the things head. The maw was just plain ugly, it looked almost like someone stretched out some guys face over a dogs muzzle. It drooled profusely along with a lot of blood, likely its own and its victims. It didn't look anything like the horror movies, that was for sure it wasn't even muscular, but it was strong and it seemed to take in a few chunks of meat in its mouth and keep going.

" We better kill it." Dwayne grabbed one of the pool sticks.

" What! Why are we going to be the ones to kill it?!" Brandy screamed, finally finding words to say.

" We'll have too, it'll just keep killing till dawn, must be a new one, the older ones have more control over their change." David stepped out towards the beast with his pool stick, mentally sending us our orders.

Me and Dwayne were going to be the ones to distract it and get it to come at us while the girls came at it from behind with David on one side, Marko and Paul on the other, the pools sticks would be shoved threw to come out it's front. Brandy didn't look to happy about having to do this. Looks like her first night as a full member was going to be one to remember.

" Come on ugly!" I jab the things chest and back off quickly, it would be dangerous even for a vampire to get grabbed by the beast, but it seemed dull witted and half crazed, making it unable to really plan its attacks. When it turned toward me, Dwayne Jabs it and shouts, causing it to turn and swipe at him. We did this back and forth till the others got in position.

::Now!:: David had shouted threw our minds, the command meant me and Dwayne had to jump back quickly while they skewered it.

Five pool sticks run threw the things body, making it release a loud horrible howl of pain and rage. It started to go berserk as if it already wasn't, me and Dwayne then shove our pool sticks in, when it turns around ready to tear into the others, causing it to howl more and turn back to us.

" Why wont this fucker die!" There is seven pool sticks sticking out of it for shit sakes, I never seen a werewolf, much less fought one before.

" They have a very high endurance, nearly impossible to kill without silver, but can still be killed, they're living creatures." David calls out over the things snarling and howling.

Shots rang out. Marko and Paul had pulled guns and started rapid fire on it, six rounds from each gun, twelve hits and the things was still going, but now turned to go after them, causing them to both scramble out of the way. At least it was slower in reaction, probably due to blood loss and likely hard to move being a giant ugly pin cushion.

Suddenly a meat cleaver slams into the back of its neck, severing the spine, the creature drops to the ground immediately, twitching and chocking on its own blood.

Dwayne walks over smirking, another cleaver in his hand.

" Leave it to the red skin to tomahawk it in the neck with kitchen knives. Good job, was thinking we'd have to get out of here till it ran itself out of steam." David returns Dwaynes' smirk.

" Pfft, yea not quite an axe, but close enough." Dwayne kicks the were wolf which was now shifting back to its former human self.

The thing shrank and morphed the hair receding, what little it did have. We could see it wasn't a grown man, but a kid, one about Sams' age no more than fourteen or fifteen.

"Guess we should stock up on axes, cause likely more where that thing came from." David turned and headed for the door, there wasn't much point in dealing with this attack, to many witness's and we weren't the attackers in this case. When we got outside, only a few bikes remained besides our own, likely the bikes belonging to the dead inside. Everyone had fled that could when it came rampaging threw, leaving us the only ones around.

" So why are werewolves running around?" this subject had me interested, especially because Sam feared one was biding time to kill him and from what Sam said, Milferds' grandpa or the thing that posed at his grandpa hasn't been seen since it went berserk over finding out Sam had been in its basement.

" Werewolves suffer their transformation every full moon, It's not like us, where we only feel the pain and turmoil of turning during the process till we fully turn, then it's over. A werewolf has to endure their change every month, they're human any other time and it's lot more painful since their bodies transformation is more extensive than our own and they are still living mortals. The ones that don't kill themselves to end their curse tend to be very evil as well having a loose control on their transformation. They are prone to attacking people and letting them live, which is how most that get infected survive an attack, which means the kid in there was attacked and survive and after his attack tonight, there's likely a few more infected with it running around, but not our trouble, we're not going to deal with this." David lets out a sinister sounding laugh as he got on his bike.

" And why not? We just took down that one, why would you leave the cause of this alone? It's reckless and wasteful." My temper was rising, killing was one thing, but that was such a waste, it didn't take what it needed, it just endlessly slaughtered.

" Because werewolf hunters. It's better to leave that thing to them, this slaughter will attract them and we don't need to get caught between that." Marko answered for David. " Best we stay clear of it and let them hunt it and catch it."

I sighed, got on my bike and helped brandy on behind me. At least it sounded as though we wouldn't personally have to worry about these werewolf hunters and I'd rather avoid going up against another one of those things, at least not with out a sword or gun full of silver bullets. I hoped these hunters came and took care of this thing soon, because I doubt we could afford the kind of waste they cause and the open killing could make it harder for us to hunt.

" So fun night? What a way to party!" Paul cackles as we take off, leaving the gore filled road house and pool hall behind. Paul would consider dispatching a werewolf a fun party.


	19. It Still Lurks

**It Still Lurks **

It was around midnight, dark eerily Silent Except...

" Hey kiddies! Miss me!" A mutilated patch work teddy bear suddenly hops on top of the check out counter in Frig Bros. Comics.

" ahh!" Edgar and Alan scream grabbing a hold of each other.

" Shit! Grab the lighter, grab the lighter!" Edgar yelled at Alan who snatched up a lighter from behind the counter.

" Eat this evil Ruxspin!" Edgar lifts up a can of aqua net and sprays it into the flame of the lighter, sending a plum right at the blood stained malevolent bear.

A loud screeching snarl that sounded neither human or bear emitted from the thing as it fell off the counter covered in flame.

" Yea, totally annihilated him this time." Edgar wave his fist in pride at killing over the bear, pride short lived.

" That.. Was... Not... Nice... Now.. You will feel pain." The bears voice was no longer this ruff low gruff sound, it was more bestial, deep and monstrous and then a large monstrous bear claw lands on the counter as the thing hoist itself up. It had not only grown in size, but taken on the features of a real bear, if a mutated bear that looked like Dr. Frankenstein put it to gather, the patch work cloth was replaced by patch worked skin, the most horrifying aspect was that the bare skin patches seem to resemble a skinned face that was sewn onto it frozen in horror. It roared into the Edgar and Alans faces, bearing rows of razor like teeth that looked like a mix of shark and large predatory land animals.

" Ahh!" The two would be hunters dash for the back room, barely slamming the door shut and locked before the bear monstrosity slammed against it, leaving a large dent.

" Come out, come out, time for your punishment, you been bad boys! Time to bleed, Time to scream! Time to die!" The Teddy slams its razor talons into the door, sending the tips threw to the other side of the thick wood.

" Holy fuck! We're dead, we're dead!" Alan was nearly panicking, last time he had barely missed getting his throat slit.

" Shit, shit, shit, oh god, oh god,." Edgar wasn't in much better condition.

" The fire extinguisher!" Alan yelled and grabbed it from the wall to aim it at the beast tearing a hole threw the door. He then lets a blast loose spraying the thing which got a roar and it to back off for a moment. " I think it left."

" After I'm threw ripping your souls out, I'll give your parents a trip they will never forget!" Again the hideously deformed monster bear slams its' large as claws threw the door, causing it to rattle on its hinges. " Don't worry, I'll make it slow and painful boys, real slow and painful. Ever wondered what it was like to have your skin chewed off then fed to you? Coarse you have!" Demonic booming laughter seems to echo all around... Then suddenly nothing, it stops, the bears mutilated clawed paw vanishes out of the door.

* * *

**** Sam PoV****

I managed to get Mike to bring me up to the comic shop, I have no idea why I had this urge to just show up, it was like this since of urgency had came over me. Mike had showed up to tell me about the wolf slaughtering people in the club, it was all over the news. A wild Animal, yea right, those people weren't delusional, they had been attacked by a werewolf and I was willing to bet Milferds' so called grandpa was the culprit behind it.

Milferds' dog breath of a fake grandpa never came back, his parents have locked down their house in fear and Milferd wasn't allowed anywhere soon as the sun set. He had to be home and hour before dusk. His dad had a stock pile of guns and from what Millie said they melted down all of the silver, making it into buck shot for the rifles. Millies' house smelled funny as hell to, they constantly burned sage and hung wolfs bane around and some smelly oils. They also invested in dog whistles.

" Now just stay out here, I just need to talk to them, maybe they have more comics that could help." I hold up my hands in a gesture for Mike to stop following me, I didn't want him walking in there just to have the Frog brothers trying to attack him.

" Yea, sure, like how their vampire comics are oh so accurate." Mike was being sarcastic, I've gotten used to hearing this attitude when he did something he didn't like and he really didn't like the Frogs or being near them.

" Come on Mike most of it in that comic is true, now this is all we got to go on, they're experts in this stuff." Alright I might be pushing it a little bit with the experts part, but they did know everything there was to know about the supernatural and most of the things in the comic was spot on.

" I suddenly feel overwhelmed with relief in their abilities and expertise." Mike wasn't dropping the sarcasm soon and looked irritated. " Forgive me if I don't jump for joy and sing praises of their accomplishments..." Mike suddenly smirked. " But I will admit I've not seen any one scream better than they can."

" Stop with the attitude Mike, you just stay out here and they wont be a problem, you can cool it." I sighed, but Mike leans against the building willing to stay out of sight out here like I asked.

I walked the few yards down towards the comic shop, but it was like every hair on my body was standing on end and as I got closer, I herd something that didn't sound human speaking. I felt like maybe I should have just had Mike wait outside the comic shop, Edgar and Alan would have just had to deal. Whatever the thing was, it was in the shop and as I came to the shop door, they had already rolled down the bay doors as it was near time for the shop to close. The door was open and I stepped in, no one was insight and event though I herd something speaking as I walked up and herd the sound of cracking wood, it was dead silence now. " Edgar? Alan? Where you guys at?"

Silence.

" Sambo!" I herd them both yell from behind the door that lead to the back rooms, but the door had a huge hole in it as if something huge had put its fist threw the heavy wood door. "Is it safe, that thing gone?" Edgars' face was peeking at me threw the hole.

" What thing, nothings here, what ha, ha, Ahhhh!" I screamed, it was that stuffed bear, just laying on the floor, that thing I saw a few months back in the grocery store covered in blood. I staggered and tripped back, but bumped into something, who or what it was had Edgar and Alan screaming on the other side of door say run.

" Will you two virgins shut up." Mikes voice came from behind me, he must have came in when I started screaming. " What is ... Dammit." Mike walks out from behind me over to the teddy and picks it up.

" Ahhh keep it away, we wont touch you, or call you death breath again, just keep it away!" Alan and Edgar started screaming again from behind the door.

" Take that thing, oh god, we'll do anything, just get it away from us!" Edgar shouted in a near plea.

" It's a teddy bear..." Mike was looking at the door Edgar and his brother hid behind. " How the hell did it do that to the door? No wait, I don't want to know." Mike turned around and walked towards me, holding the sick masochist teddy from hell.

" Oh hell no Mike, I don't want that near me." I nearly tripped trying to get out of the way of the thing in Mikes' hands.

" I'm going take this to David, it's his fucked up creation, shit I think he's proud of it or something like it's his demented child." Mike seemed to be sounding more his normal self, no more that sarcastic attitude. " You'll be fine here with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?" Mike paused, I nodded, which he then turns and walks out.

" I'm not Tweedle Dumb." Alan says as he slowly opens the door. " Thank god Sam you showed, it tried to kill us."

" We fought it off though." Edgar elbowed Alan. " It was only a matter of time before we had a plan that would ultimately eradicate that demon Ruxspin."

" How did Frankin teddy do that, man it's evil, but not like the thing is that big." I asked looking at the door.

Edgar and Alan and I sat down on the floor, they then told of the teddy and their heroic actions against it as it grew to an enormous size, pounding on the door they used only as a temporary shield and when it clawed threw they had been knocking it senseless and hit it with all they had, soon they would have figured out a way to end it permanently, but I had showed, which apparently was good also... I decided not to point out they started begging my brother who is a vampire which is something they hated, to take it away.

Mike came back almost an hour latter to take me home with no success on any new werewolf information. I wonder though, what on earth was it that had made me suddenly want to catch Edgar and Alan at the comic shop instead of seeing them in the morning? Just one of those weird gut feelings I guess.


	20. Porn!

**Porno**

" Why are we here?" Mercedes asked looking around the old house that was home to my mom and Sam.

" Why are we here Micheal?" David asked dark amusement playing across his face.

" Ask Paul?" I look over at Paul who was grinning ear to ear.

" I don't know Marko?" Paul glances over to Marko who had his hand cover that sly grin of his.

" Dwayne might know. Dwayne?" Marko glances over at dwayne who was smirking.

" Mikes' familys home, well it is now." Dwayne chuckled, considering the history of this particular house.

" Very funny, what kind of game are guys playing at?" Brandy looked between us, just as lost on why we are here as Mercedes. The two of them were left out of the guys only mental conversation.

" Well lets start off with a bit of history shall we?" David walked out in front of us and clasped his hands, amusement still on his face. " Up until recently this was the home of a women who earned the nick name the Widow... Aptly named because shes' out lived every man shes' married. Now the Widow from the thirties on up untill the sixties ran this little home as a brothel. She would pick up fine girls off the street and give them a place to stay, of coarse they also had to work." He let out a cold laugh and glanced at Mercedes and Brandy, Both look a little disgusted.

" So what does that have to do with us being here?" Mercedes sounded a bit irritated at being drug out here.

" Paul why are we here?" David was now looking at Paul.

" To commemorate the loss of a most excellent establishment." Paul pulls out the tape he had hidden in his jacket and waves it around. " Take a guess ladies!"

" Oh you got to be kidding... We are in Micheals' moms' house to watch a porno?!" Brandy wasn't finding the idea enjoyable.

" Not just a porno." Marko pulls out a tape along with Dwayne, both smirking. " Many pornos."

" You got to be fucking kidding me..." Mercedes rolls her eyes. " You guys are dirty disgusting pigs!"

" Thank you." Both Paul and Marko said in unison.

" And my mom and Sam will be out of town for my cousins birthday. So for a week we can take over the house." I smirked and walked over to the VCR. " Which one first?"

" Try the vampire one." Paul held the tape out towards me, earning a few groans.

" You bought a vampire porn movie? Seriously?" Mercedes was scrunching her nose in disgust at Paul.

" Suckgazim?" I took the tape and read the name on it... Pretty much explained the whole theme of the movie right in that one name. " This is going to be wierd." With a shrug I stuck it into the machine.

* * *

**** 30 minutes latter****

" Did she just?" Mercedes had this mix of confused and grossed out expression on her face.

" Yea.. Right on it.. Ouch, but bet that's a fun way to turn." Paul snickered.

" So the story is she wakes up wants a guy and... Starts randomly biting guys on their dicks because she can't decide? I don't get it, doesn't make any sense." Brandy was diffidently confused.

" It's porn..." David commented grabbing the box from Paul and reading the back of it. " She needs an army to take over the world, but has to bite." David stops reading when Marko screams orgy.

" This... There's not really any plot, she's making an army buy biting and sucking guys... Things? I thought she was just looking for the perfect guy, doesn't make much sense." Brandy seemed to not understand the point of porn.

" What is this plot thing you speak of?" I asked, grinning.

" Don't try to talk to them, they're men, they're pigs, they just want to see the girl with freaky teeth bite a guys thing and suck it." Mercedes says with disgust.

" Ouch, that had to hurt, think that's the third, yup it is he's turning and." Paul shuts up staring at the T.V.

" Oh gross." Brandy looked as disgusted as Mercedes.

" Mercedes you in..." David gets cut off.

" Oh hell no, you are not biting me there, no way, no teeth or going near it." Mercedes may lust after David, but wasn't turned on by the whole biting the genitals thing.

* * *

**** hour latter ****

" How does a mass orgy of fisting turn you human again?" Brandy didn't sound like she expected an answer.

" True love conquers all?" Paul cackles.

" Yea love my ass." Mercedes snorts.

" That an invitation?" Paul's giving her a wide mouth grin.

" Get stuffed." Mercedes then turns and walks out of the room. " No way am I sitting threw four more tapes of this crap."

" Why did we bring the girls?" Dwayne had a confused look on his face.

" Because the looks on their faces were priceless, especially after the penis snake scene." David let out a laugh.

" What's next?" I glanced between the guys, Dwayne then hands over a tape. " Zombie Hookers from Mars? This should be interesting." I shove the tape in for another mindless hour or more of porn. Zombie porn.

* * *

_**Just a little teaser short for a laugh. Still working on this story, just lacked much ideas/ motivation, but it's still alive. So to speak.**_


	21. Confrontations Suck

**Confrontation Sucks**

**Sams PoV**

I was watching them, Mike and Star. Star had decided to confront Mike on moving out on her own and Mike wasn't taking it well. I could tell Mike didn't like Star to much, but had taken to Gina, who is his daughter conceived during the time he was half vampire and still human and capable of turning back. Now he isn't, he's a full vampire and had completely dropped the farce of playing the good still human like brother. I wasn't surprised, I knew it was an act, though he still was my brother and still was in a way the same person, just he isn't human. Mike telling me little things about his change told me enough that vampires only keep what made them who they are, not what they are and now he's a monster threw and threw and not hiding it. Mom was at work, which was good since it would be traumatic to see Mike like this.

Mom pretended, she didn't want to face facts that Mike just wasn't what he once was, he's still Mike, but what made him the normal jerk of a human older brother is no longer there, though Mike pretends for our sakes or maybe his own, but I knew that part of him was gone and there's nothing but a cold killing monster under the guise. Mom will pretend and not face the truth, I stopped pretending Mike was the same after a few months of seeing how he acts, like he's forcing himself to be something he no longer is. Now though that illusion was gone.

Mike is circling Star, looking every bit the vampiric monster he is, his voice is growly and low when he does talk and he's hardly dropped his lips from showing those cruel fangs. I don't know about star, but I knew what the dangers where, Mike educated me so I wouldn't get myself in such a mess. At first I laughed because while Mike isn't human he does still look at me and treat me the same, like his little brother, he's a little more difficult to deal with, but he's protective of me and wont harm me.

Then a few months ago searching for him I end up running into one of his friends, pack, Mike refers to them as a pack. Sounds fitting for creatures that hunt and kill like animals. The curly hair demons words though still sting, it claimed Mike as its' brother as if I didn't matter and I think I had angered it that night. If Mike hadn't told me how to respond to one of them I'd probably have been attacked or found myself having nightmares at the least for daring to make eye contact. I could get away with doing the things I shouldn't do to any vampire with Mike, he shrugged it off, but I knew the meanings and I knew that any vampire circling someone was a big sign that you're in a lot of danger.

Blood suckers don't typically circle their prey, but two vampires meeting each other for the first time may do so, sizing each other up and trying to be intimidating, which can turn into a violent fight if neither backs down. They will also circle others to intimidate and scare them off. Mike was making a statement to Star, that he's the bigger nastier thing in the room and that she should give into what he wants. The showing of fangs and constant low growling was a threat, do as I want or I'll rip you open.

Star had the baby with her and I could tell she was scared, but she wasn't backing off this, why she waited till she was alone with Mike to confront him, I don't know, it was like asking to be killed to confront a vampire on anything. I had just made it back home, they hadn't noticed me yet and the only reason I hadn't tried to get Mike calmed is me and Milferd where trying to keep Ralph and Elliot from pushing around the corner to see what's going on. Mike like this would likely become extremely aggressive since he isn't hiding what he is.

" I, I won't go far, but she can't be raised like this, I can't stay in your moms house forever Micheal. I need to get out and live on my own, she needs to be raised without the influence. I'm not trying to take her away, just she needs a normal life." Star was pleading at Mike, but Mike's only seeing something as being denied to him.

" And that worthless pathetic thing of a human?" Mike voice was barely recognizable under the growling tone. He must have meant Larry and the tone in his voice when he said human made me wince.

" I'm human too Micheal, and no, I broke things off with him, I have to think of the baby, if there is anything human left in you, you know this is the right thing to do!" Star raised her voice, she should know Mike isn't human, not any more, that she should not challenge Mike.

The snarl is what made me step from peeking around the corner and threw the open kitchen door. Hearing a vampire snarl was no longer warning, it meant as an attack about to happen if not distracted. " Mike!" I yelled out, causing Mike to pause, drop his arms and stare at me, at first it was like he was unsure what to think, then gave a sniff of the air. A low growl escaped his throat and Mikes red-orange eyes went from me to a spot just to the other side. I herd Milferds inhaler puff.

" Holy fuck nuts!" Elliots' voice screeched out.

This wasn't good, I waved at Elliot trying to gesture for him to stay near the wall. That last growl Mike made wasn't a threat to Star, it was at Elliot. Growling was a warning of threat and I'm guessing Mike was trying to let Elliot know that walk any closer, he'd attack. " Mike?" This got Mikes attention from Elliot back on me, I could hear Elliot and Ralph whispering, something along the lines of me getting killed.

Mike wasn't in a mood to verbally respond, I had to keep an eye on visual signals from him, mostly Mikes nose was flaring, which seems to be a good sign." Uh, probably best if you let Star leave, with Gina, uh, cause you know, probably not a good idea if she stays her, she's kinda right and she's got a better job, might just let her go, she said she'd let you know how things are going, you could visit her, she just wants out of Santa Carla and closer to her job." Mike was now glaring at me for taking Stars side, but it'd save her ass from being ripped apart by my angry shit sucking brother. I give Mike big puppy eyes and tried to look sweet and innocent.

" ... You're weird." Mike growls out and puts his hand on my face. " Stop that, you're not cute."

I could hear the others gasp when Mike covered my face with his hand, I knew Mike wouldn't hurt me, not unless I did something really stupid that would make him attack. I carefully push Mikes hand away knowing those sharp daggers he has fro nails would cut me. " Bro, chill, let her go, mom would be pissed if you left Star guts all over the furniture." That did it, Mikes eyes dulled at the thought, he really didn't want mom to see the real side of him, what he really was.

" Fine." Mikes voice sounded more human now and he stared at Star. "Fine go, move out, I wont do anything, but don't try to stop me from seeing her." When Mike turn to face me again he looked human. " I'm going to go." Mike slaps his hand over my face as he walks past and then turns the corner. I could hear Elliot and Ralph shuffle to get out of his way.

" Dude, your brother, he's he's not human! What the hell!" Elliot practically shouted coming around into the kitchen with Ralph and Milferd.

" Lost Boys... Aren't human... It's a membership... That doesn't expire... Stay away... From the short one, he's... Creepy, wanted to eat me and... Sam." Milferd then takes a puff on his inhaler.

" They're all like that?" Ralph asked, looking at Milferd. " Shit Sams' brother looked like a demon and like he was going to kill her... uh" Ralph looked at Star.

" Star... And he probably would have, thank you Sam." Star then walks out of the kitchen with Gina who had been making muffled cries.

" Yea, Mike's not normal nor is Satan and his evil shit sucking gang of fangy blood drinkers, He did that to Mike, made him a monster like he is." I hated the one Mike would call David, the fucker scared me and took my brother from us and changed him to something else.

" Wow, man he's like that and you just walked up to that thing and and could have been ripped apart." Elliot was stunned and a little in awe. " Shit that means the stories about them are true."

" He's my brother." I rolled my eyes at them. " We've always been close, he won't hurt me and he doesn't want mom mad at him or freaked out. He's not a thing, now lets watch some movies before my mom gets home. Oh and don't mess with him, he has a bad attitude being an evil monster and all." Elliot and Ralph both stared at me, I shrugged, I'd gotten used to Mikes change and he was still my brother and I was still his brother.


	22. Explanations

**Explanations**

Star was gone, she had moved out. She been with my mom and Sam in Phoenix for the cousins birthday, naturally to show off the grand kid, now they where back and Star had taken a new job out of Santa Carla and moved to live near it. I wanted to wring her neck for daring to try and leave with my kid, my mom was happy with the baby, but Sam showed up and Sam was right, mom wouldn't been happy with me killing Star, even if Star was leaving with my kid, her grand kid. I had to deal with this unhappy change for now, I'd still see the little girl now and then, just not as often and at least Larry wasn't going with her.

At the moment I sat on the couch at Moms house watching T.V. and sipping from a bottle of Jack, watching Married With Children. Mom had just went upstairs after interrogating me about a stain on the ceiling, I didn't do it, but I wasn't going to say how it might have got there and mom really wouldn't want to know anyway. I hear the door pop open and the sounds of more than one pair of feet coming threw.

" Oh hey that could have been you!" Sam suddenly cracks up laughing after looking at me sitting on the couch with a bottle in hand. " Change that to beer and shove your hand in your pants. Then you'd be a teenaged looking Al Bundy." Sam laughs even more, likely letting his imagination go into over drive.

" Shut up you dork.. Oh see you brought your friends with you." I smirked towards Elliot and Ralph who looked to have gone a couple shades white. " Hey, Elliot and Ralph." I give the two kids a bit of a wave as I grin at them, though not at all showing any warmth in it. I didn't much care for these kids, so I had no reason to put up any show of being someone that was nice. Now I'd not do anything or say anything mean, but I wasn't going to put up a show, mom wasn't in the room after all.

" So... You... I have questions..." Milferd, he was a different story, I was used to him and the kid gave me the creeps and annoyed me, but he comes around enough that him being around doesn't bother me, now if he'd just stop with the questions.

" No." I wasn't answering what ever it is.

" About your... Feet, how..." Milferd kept going, ignoring my answer, he did this every time.

" No." I was annoyed, that didn't take long, Milferd had a gift for it.

" They work, what do... You use... Them for." Milferd still continues on.

" No." I wondered if Milferd would ever stop asking me questions.

" Since they act like hands... But the large... Claws are... Dull, what is... Their purpose." Milferd might as well not have herd me the first three times.

" No." I'm guessing not, he'll keep asking these things.

" It's for science and... Learning..." Milferd finally seems to be finished with this question, even though I been saying no as in no I'm not answering your question ever, since he opened his mouth.

" No, un uh, nadda, zipp, ziltch, not answering, no way Jose, hit the road jack, it's not happening no matter how many times you ask." I stare at Milferd, he adverts his eyes, not meeting mine.

" If you answer them he'd stop asking." Sam sits on the couch next to me and starts pooping chips in his mouth. " Hey come on and sit, he's not going to bite." Sam looks back at me from Elliot and Ralph. " Right Mike? They're friends, Frrriieennddsss." Sam puts his hands on my cheeks and starts trying to move my mouth as he says Friends.

" Gah, I'm telling mom she needs to have the shrink change your meds, you're acting creepy." I push Sams' hands away from my face and glance at Elliot and Ralph who remained standing and a good couple yards from me and the couch. Milferd however took a seat on the couch, more fascinated with me than scared. " Yea and sure you said that last time I answered, he still keeps asking me questions." I glance at Milferd who then puffs his inhaler.

"You're not human." Elliot suddenly blurts out.

I open my mouth to comment, then just bite it, deciding I don't want to hear Sam complain about my attitude even if the kid's asking for it. My eyes drift to the kid Ralph who still looked scared, he wasn't as bold as Elliot. My eyes settle back on Elliot. " Yea, so?"

" Hey, come on, look at the news Mike, Mike, the T.V.?" Sam I think he's just trying to distract me from his little friends. Yea friends alright, not my friends. What was on the news though was actually of interest since it is going on about the animal loose attacking people, claiming it to be a possible rabies out break. The guy that claimed to be animal control though seemed a little funny to me especially considering I knew what it was that had been attacking people and this guy was talking about dealing with this before.

Elliot and Ralph both sit down in front of the couch, glancing back a few times nervously as if making sure I wont jump off and eat them. I so badly wanted to just jump off the couch and roar at them and scare the little turds, but that was out, Sam would complain and they'd probably pee themselves and I'd have to clean it up.

We sat a for an hour watching the T.V. Ralph and Elliot staying silent, Milferd staring at me creepily and me saying no every time he starts to open his mouth. Sam had eventually gotten me to allow him to watch Star Trek. Sam kept telling me shh threw out the show as I'd mimic the characters and butcher the lines. I left when when the show was over, to the relief of Sams' friends, Elliot and Ralph. Milferd seemed disappointed in his lack of information gained tonight.


	23. It's Dead Jim

**It's Dead Jim**

It's been a couple months and Seemed things have been quite, no news about wild animals attacking and haven't seen anything tall dark and drooly walking around, shit Sam will be sixteen soon, two year like this and yet it seems longer. I was born in the summer, I'd have just turned twenty, Sams a winter kid, right on the end of the year. So I'd have just turned twenty, Sam would be sixteen in a few months.

" Hey... Micheal... Mind..." Milferd was here, but when wasn't he here?

" No, no and no. whatever it is, No." I say as I walk past the boy to find Sam in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. " So Sam wanna ride?" I asked, smirk on my face.

" Ride? Where why?" Sams' face was a picture of confusion at my strange question.

" Out to the back woods, I plan to hit you over the head and bury your body there, you wont be seeing mom ever again." I was teasing and Sam stuck his tongue at me for the effort. " You're going to be able to drive soon, figured you can learn to ride."

" i=I can ride a bike, duh." Sam rolled his eyes at me.

" Not the same dweeb, If you're a good little boy I may give you my bike for your birthday, so you going to learn how to take care of it dork face." The smirk didn't leave my face, Sam looked a little surprised when I announced I'd give him my bike, but hey I needed something faster and pushing it so hard all the time's just going to tear it up anyway.

" OK!" Sam was at the door like lightning. " Well!? What you waiting for, come on Mike, we haven't got all night for you to lounge around suck face!" Sam dissapeared, Milferd started to head his own way out the door as well.

* * *

**** A few minutes later. ****

" OK you put the gas ... AH! No, don't do that!" I grab Sams' arms, stopping him from pouring straight gasoline into the tank.

" What you said put the gas in!" Sam sounded annoyed.

" You don't just pour it in, you have to cut it with oil you doofus or you will burn the engine, thought I told you that before." I had turned to grab the bottle of oil and turn back to see Sam about to turn the gas can over and fill the tank. " Here, like this. You put this much in per gallon, or you'll burn the motor up, the bike can't take straight gasoline."

" Sounds like... It's a bit complicated." Milferd puffed that inhaler thing. " Must be a pain... If you run out ... while riding around."

" You shouldn't run out just riding around, not back and forth, unless you're a numb skull and forget to refill it when you're home, good idea to have a can premade." I sighed, it wasn't as much trouble as they are making it out to be.

" OK, fine gas is down, now I want to ride it, you said I could." Sam was staring at me eager for me to turn the keys over.

" Yea, we'll go to the Boardwalk first, the parking lot will be empty enough at this time and I don't need you smashing into a tree because it's so dark out and you don't know how to slow down." I chuckled. " I'll ride you there."

" What... About me?" Milferd asked... Oh great this would be a juggle trying to ride with them both.

" You can stay here, won't take long. Hey don't do that, that's annoying." I glowered at Milferd who was huffing in air and, making a whizzing sound. It was annoying as hell and the kid was doing it to get me to let him go with us, but not enough room on the bike.

" He could watch, not like he'll do anything." Sam gives me puppy eyes.

" Stop that, no, not enough room for three people on the bike and I'm not taking a chance of you going off smashing into a post, I need you in the open where I'd be able to get hold your little but if you fuck up." I shook my head, they have to get it, Milferd has to stay behind, just not enough room and not safe for Sam to try and be riding down the dark road out front of the house.

" Fine, sorry Millie, don't think we'll take long, mom comes down tell her Mike kidnapped me for an hour. Hey when the bikes mine you can ride with me!" Sam yelps out enthusiastically.

" Not yours yet." I take a seat on the bike and gesture behind me." Hop on Sam."

* * *

**** Boardwalk****

I lean against a light post watching Sam finally start riding the bike in the parking lot with out nearly smashing into things, though he did fall over once. " At this rate, you'll be riding like a granny puttering down the side walk. What happened to, " I know how to ride a bike!" told you it wasn't that simple." I snickered at Sam who was giving me a dirty look, then froze, a strange dog like growl echoed threw the parking lot, a big fucking dog.

" Ahhh! Shit, shit, shit!" Sam causes the bike to stall in his sudden haste to try and speed from the huge ugly were wolf that was now bounding for him.

Just as the thing took a swipe at Sam, I jerked him from the bike by his collar, he'll probably haeve a bruise, but I don't think he'll mind. My bike however went flying several feet in the air landing with a smash against pavement several yards away. " Fuck! " I only ahd time to glance as the thing was now coming after me and I knew better than try and face this thing head on. There wasn't much I could do other than flee with Sam slang over my shoulder into the air.

" Oh.. uhg..Urp, urp." Sam was making noises, noises that usually meant he was about to vomit all over me.

" Damnit Sam! Don't you dare..." And then I hear the watery sound of Sam vomiting, just as the werewolf leaps up to try and grab us out from the air and probably wold have aside that it's face had got splattered with acidic vomit and chunks of partially digested food.

" I hate heights and you slung me over your shoulder, what did you expect death breath!" Sam suddenly started laughing. " Ha, ha Hairys' got vomit face!" The wolf had fell back to the cement lot with a hard thud after getting splattered and started rolling around clawing at it's face.

" Hey, bet his sense of smell's all fucked up now. Oh shit, looks like the wolf hunters caught on to fugly." I landed off behind the fence before I could be spotted in the air, I wanted to see what was going to happen and so did Sam. I crouched and had Sam do the same as we watched them skid around in a jeep shooting at fugly. This one seemed a lot more intelligent than the one we skewered with pool sticks a few months back, it didn't attack mindlessly, it grabbed up my bike and threw it at them. I winced as it smashed against their jeep, fugly taking their distraction in having to move out of the way to charge and try and kill them, which it was successful in biting threw and crushing one guys skull. One of the others lets out a scream and they all open fire on it, point blank range, a few rounds hitting it square in the head. It might not been as mindless, but it didn't anticipate that the hunters would regroup and attack it when it's in attack range. With the werewolf dead, the hunters picked the body up, I herd Sam gasp and I look at him.

" That's the creepy sick bastard that was posing as Milferds Grandpa, making his parents help him eat kids." Sam informs me.

Looked like the hunters removed the source of the problem, the thing had lost it when it realized Sam knew of it's secret and since then werewolves had been popping up as the thing went on some kind of spree of infecting people, mainly young kids around Sams' age, it must have recognized Sam in the parking lot and decided to come from hiding and take the chance to kill him.

I went around to check my bike, ignoring Sams' talk about me ending up with barf chunks on my back. It took a good thirty minutes before the hunters got cleaned up dog face and left. I bend down to look at the mangled hunk of metal that once was my Honda now a discarded heap in the Boardwalks parking lot.

" It's dead Jim." Sam says from behind me in a serious voice.

* * *

**_Last chapter here, this story is finished, may make a squeal, who knows. Guest reviews are open if you feel like leaving a review, which reviews might give me motivation to do more._**

**_Thanks to the steadfast fans Mrs. Ace and Vogue. :}_**


End file.
